¡Quiero el divorcio, Syaoran!
by Kitty.e2
Summary: Fanfic Quiero el divorcio, Syaoran Li reescrito por mí (la traductora) para darle un final después de todos estos años.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Clamp. La idea original pertenece al fanfiction I want to divorce you, Syaoran Li de WindAssassin, historia que me encontraba traduciendo pero que se encuentra suspendida desde hace cuatro años.

 **¡Quiero el divorcio, Syaoran Li!**

 **Capítulo I**

 _Sakura_

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche y a medida que las manecillas avanzaban las pocas esperanzas que tenía de que él llegara se iban desvaneciendo.

Suspiré con decepción. Me había tomado casi toda la tarde escoger ropa y maquillarme para verme lo más guapa posible, por supuesto no lo hacía para complacer a mi impuntual 'invitado' sino que para hacerlo sufrir. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos que sólo quería que por un momento se arrepintiera de la decisión que había tomado hace ya seis años.

Iba a llamar a Chiharu, el ama de llaves, pero entonces recordé que le pedí que se retirara antes puesto que no quería que hubiese alguien más escuchando nuestra conversación. Resignada deje el cómodo sofá en el que estaba sentada y me dirigí a la cocina para servirme una copa de vino, sin embargo antes de que pudiera probarla la luz de los faroles de un coche inundó el salón.

Me acerqué impaciente al ventanal y escondida entre las cortinas pude ver su Porsche estacionado; finalmente estaba aquí.

Esperé a que tocara el timbre, me acomodé el cabello y el vestido, y caminé a paso lento hacia la puerta para no parecer demasiado entusiasmada en abrir.

Cuando lo vi de pie en el umbral, tan imponente como siempre con el cabello despeinado y sus penetrantes ojos ámbar mirándome fijamente, el corazón se me paralizó por un momento. Lo había visto por la televisión, en las revistas y en el periódico, creía que con eso estaría lista para enfrentarlo pero comprobé que no era tan así; mis piernas temblaban involuntariamente, por lo que rogué a cuanto dios se me ocurrió que él no se diera cuenta de ese detalle.

–¿Sakura? –dijo él casi con incredulidad. Arrugué la nariz, ¿es que acaso ya se había olvidado de mi cara?

–Li –dije con tanta frialdad como había planeado una y otra vez en mis interminables noches de desvelo.

–Te has cortado el cabello –dijo con el mismo tono. Bien, al menos se había percatado de eso.

–¿Vamos a hablar aquí mismo o pasas? –dije poniéndome a un lado de la puerta para dejarlo entrar. Cuando pasó por mi lado el aroma de su varonil perfume inundó mis sentidos. Maldije internamente mi debilidad– Pensé que no vendrías –le dije mientras tomaba nuevamente la copa de vino que había dejado sobre la isla de la cocina. Él me miro con extrañeza– No me mires así. Es normal considerando que se suponía que llegarías hace tres horas.

–¿De cuándo bebes? –preguntó ignorando por completo lo que le recriminaba. Sonreí con ironía, quería hacerle saber que aquello no era de su incumbencia– Bueno, mira la verdad no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo…

–Claro, eres un hombre de negocios muy solicitado. ¡Diez minutos hablando con tu esposa de seguro retrasa toda tu agenda! –exclamé riendo y con voz más aguda de la que me habría gustado. Apuré el contenido de mi copa, estaba nerviosa… _muy_ nerviosa.

–Sakura…

La piel se me erizó. Habían sido años desde la última vez que lo escuché decir mi nombre. No quería que se diera cuenta del efecto que aún producía en mí, así que decidí ir al grano rápidamente.

–Está bien. Te llamé hasta aquí porque intenté ir a tu oficina y no me dejaron entrar –comencé– Tengo que darte aviso de algo –hice una pausa pero él no intervino– creo que nos conviene a los dos. Lo he estado pensando, porque he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, y… quiero el divorcio.

De su impávida cara masculina se borró todo rastro de color. Me sentí rara, había ensayado esa frase una y otra vez, pero era distinto decírselo de frente. Syaoran parecía encontrarse sin palabras, pues me observaba completamente paralizado desde su lugar. Cuando pensé que por fin diría algo, su teléfono móvil nos interrumpió.

–Disculpa –dijo antes de cogerlo e irse al otro extremo de la cocina.

Suspiré con hastío. Ya me imaginaba que no podríamos hablar cinco minutos tranquilamente, de hecho conseguir que viniera hasta mi casa era todo un logro. Lo escuché murmurar un par de cosas al teléfono y en seguida supe quién era; Amy Nie.

Syaoran y yo habíamos sido amigos desde el preescolar, pero eventualmente en nuestra adolescencia nuestros sentimientos de amistad comenzaron a transformarse en algo más. Cuando Syaoran me confesó lo que sentía y me pidió que fuéramos novios me sentí aterrada y feliz a la vez, aterrada porque temía que las cosas no funcionaran y terminara perdiendo a mi mejor amigo, y feliz porque yo me sentía de la misma forma. El día en que acepté, nos convertimos en la comidilla del instituto; fuimos escogidos como la mejor pareja y semana por medio aparecíamos en el boletín escolar.

Como Syaoran proviene de una familia muy influyente en Asia, tenía estrictas normas que seguir y una de ellas era encontrar una esposa lo antes posible, por lo que en cuanto cumplimos la mayoría de edad nos casamos en una sencilla pero hermosa boda a la que asistieron sólo nuestras familias y amigos más cercanos. Pero realmente no nos casamos solamente porque los ancianos de la familia Li se lo impusieran, no. Nosotros estábamos profundamente enamorados… o bueno, al menos yo lo estaba.

Los primeros dos años fueron maravillosos. Desayunábamos juntos en la cama, él se iba al trabajo y por las tardes siempre llegaba con algún detalle que me hiciera sonreír. Hacíamos el amor todos los días y en todos los lugares posibles de nuestra casa, éramos inmensamente felices y no nos molestábamos en ocultarlo, pero entonces la madre de Syaoran falleció repentinamente.

Ese año fue un año oscuro, sabía perfectamente cuánto estaba sufriendo pues yo había vivido lo mismo de niña y quise estar para él así como él estuvo para mí cuando lo necesité, sin embargo tuvo que hacerse cargo del Li Group que por poco quiebra y se enfrascó tanto en el trabajo que prácticamente no paraba en la casa.

Una noche me desperté sobresaltada al escuchar la puerta, una vez más me había dormido sobre el sofá esperándolo. Me tranquilicé al ver su silueta, él se acercó a mí para besarme la frente y decirme que tenía que irse de viaje a Estados Unidos por un par de semanas, yo me sentía profundamente triste pues necesitaba pasar tiempo con él, sin embargo comprendía que se encontraba en una situación difícil y lo despedí con una sonrisa como siempre.

Pero las semanas se transformaron en meses y los meses se transformaron en dos largos años en los que poco y nada sabía de mi esposo. Sus llamadas eran exageradamente cortas y muy poco frecuentes, preguntaba cómo estaba, me contaba que seguía muy ocupado y luego cortaba. Así fue hasta que llegó el día en que me avisaron que Syaoran venía de regreso.

Fui hasta el aeropuerto en compañía de mi mejor amiga Tomoyo, cuando anunciaron el aterrizaje de su avión mi corazón latía locamente porque por fin volvería a estar con él, el único hombre al que había amado en toda mi vida… que tonta e ilusa fui. Lo vi salir y camine a toda prisa hacia él, sin embargo me quedé congelada cuando me di cuenta de que a su lado iba una mujer de belleza despampanante agarrada de su mano como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Recuerdo sentir las manos de Tomoyo sobre mis hombros y hasta el día de hoy se lo agradezco, pues cuando vi que ella lo besaba en los labios con toda naturalidad, casi me desmayo de la impresión. Aquella mujer que me había robado a _mi_ Syaoran era nada más y nada menos que Amy Nie, la hija única de un multimillonario estadounidense.

–Lo siento, tenía que coger esa llamada –su voz me trajo de regreso al presente. Sonreí con frialdad– ¿Qué me decías?

Apreté los dientes. ¡Qué ganas de asesinarlo en ese mismo momento! ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando? ¿Es que de verdad no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho? ¿Me había imaginado su estupefacción?

–Te decía que quiero el divorcio –repetí levantando una ceja para que se diera cuenta de que me parecía ridículo tener que decírselo otra vez. Se quedó en silencio un momento.

–¿Y por qué quieres el divorcio? –preguntó con voz diplomática, como si estuviera cerrando alguna especie de trato. Lancé una risa de sarcasmo sin querer.

–¿En serio me lo preguntas? –dije yo– Es que ni siquiera necesitamos tener esta conversación ¿sabes? He vivido completamente sola por seis años, quiero independizarme, trabajar y comenzar de cero por mi cuenta. Además también te conviene a ti porque…

–Lo siento, pero no será posible –me interrumpió de repente poniéndose de pie– Estoy demasiado ocupado y tengo muy poco tiempo como para ocuparme de un divorcio.

Por un momento sentí como si todo el calor de mi cuerpo me abandonara repentinamente. En ningún caso imaginé encontrarme con su negativa, asumí que lo firmaría casi con agradecimiento, después de todo… ¿de qué le sirve una esposa a la que no ve hace seis años? Además él tiene a Amy.

–¿Tu excusa para tenerme atrapada en un matrimonio inservible y sin amor es que _no tienes tiempo_? –le pregunté a sus espaldas cuando él abría la puerta. Por un segundo se detuvo, y pensé que tal vez cambiaría de opinión, pero sólo salió murmurando un frio _"Buenas noches, Sakura"_ , dejándome allí atónita, triste y enfurecida a la vez.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** ¡Sorpresa! Bien les cuento lo siguiente, en vista de que la traducción de I want to divorce you Syaoran Li sigue recibiendo reviews pidiéndome que lo continúe, decidí darles en el gusto pues me sentía mal dejándolos con la duda, ya que el original no se actualiza desde hace casi cuatro años (y sinceramente dudo que la autora lo vaya a continuar).

Pero les aclaro algo, esto no es una continuación por lo que tendrán que leerlo desde un comienzo, ya que mi modo de escribir es bastante distinto y necesitaba hacer encajar algunas cosas que en el otro no encajaban del todo… como las personalidades de los personajes principales, y hacer que la historia se sintiera un poco más real… Sólo tomé la idea principal del fanfic en inglés y dos personajes creados por la autora que son Amy y Shinji, para hacer algo que espero sea un poco más distinto.

El fanfic Sakura, cazadora de fantasmas lo tengo suspendido mientras termino de escribir este. Llevo ya cinco capítulos escritos, todos serán de poca extensión pero prometo actualizar semanalmente ya que ahora se supone que tendré un poco más de tiempo para escribir.

Y bueno, después de todas las explicaciones ya dadas… espero que les haya tanto como a mí el primer capítulo… ahora que Sakura está de regreso con el animé me motivo mucho más para traerles historias sobre esta pareja de ensueño. ¡Recuerden que cualquier crítica es bien recibida siempre! Sólo tienen que dejar un Review más abajo, y así veo también si aún hay gente interesada en esto.

Bueno, no los molesto más, ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

 _Syaoran_

Estaba teniendo un día desastroso. El proyecto del suburbio inteligente que tanto trabajo nos había costado parecía irse a pique por culpa de la inútil de mi secretaria, y por si fuera poco las palabras de Sakura resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

–Tengo las autorizaciones para que las firm… –Eriol, mi amigo y socio se detuvo en seco en cuanto me vio– Luces terrible amigo.

–Déjalas sobre el escritorio –le pedí masajeándome las sienes, intentando frenar el inminente dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a hacerse presente.

–Supe que despediste a Eri –dijo con cautela refiriéndose a mi secretaria.

–¿Cómo lo supiste? –quise saber.

–Pues es casi imposible que alguien no se haya enterado –rió– la pobre cruzó todo el edificio llorando, si hasta se equivocó de planta al bajar y todo.

–Le pedí que me pusiera en contacto con los diseñadores de interiores hace dos meses y recién hoy se comunicó con ellos ¿sabes? Hoy, cuando falta menos de una semana para el lanzamiento oficial. Tuve que retrasarlo –suspiré recordando la cantidad de llamadas de disculpas que tuve que hacer– estoy teniendo un día _muy_ malo.

–Ya lo veo –dijo él– ¿Hay algo más aparte del trabajo? Ya sabes, algo más… _personal_.

Levanté una ceja con intriga. ¡El malnacido lo sabía!

–¡¿Sabías todo y no fuiste capaz de advertírmelo?! Vaya amigo que me gasto.

–No sabía _todo_ –explicó– A Tomoyo se le salió algo de que por fin Sakura había conseguido que fueras a su casa, pero no sé con qué fin porque me dijo que preferiría morir antes que contármelo.

Lo analicé con la mirada. Parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

–Me pidió el divorcio –dije esperando una reacción de desconcierto similar a la que yo había tenido internamente, pero en vez de eso obtuve una mirada escrutadora de su parte.

–¿Y tú que le dijiste?

–Que no –respondí dando un sorbo a mi vaso de agua.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó. Yo lo miré como si de repente le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas más.

–Porque no –zanjé.

–Vamos a ver –comenzó mientras se sentaba en la silla que se encontraba frente a la mía– Luego de seis años sola, viviendo bajo el yugo del consejo de ancianos de tu familia, mientras tú te has estado revolcando con una supermodelo, ella te pide el divorcio ¿y tú le dices que no _porque no_?

–No le he dicho eso. Le dije que no tenía tiempo para hacer todo el papeleo –me defendí rápidamente– además sabes que no me he estado _revolcando_ con Amy, lo nuestro no es precisamente fácil.

–Yo lo sé, pero Sakura no –dijo jugueteando con el reloj de arena que siempre tenía sobre el escritorio– Para ella la única fuente de información son los medios de comunicación, y estos no hacen más que mostrarlos como si estuvieran viviendo una larga e interminable luna de miel.

–Tiene todo –dije– una casa enorme, ropa bonita, personal a su servicio, tarjetas de crédito que puede usar como se le dé la gana sin tener que trabajarle un día a nadie… ¡Lo tiene todo! ¿De veras crees que podría ser más feliz sin todas esas comodidades?

–¿Sinceramente? Sí –su respuesta me heló la sangre– tanto tiempo con Amy te ha hecho olvidar que en el mundo existen chicas que, como Sakura, dan más importancia a otras cosas como el amor o la familia. Me extraña que sea yo quien te lo diga, cuando tú eres quien fue su amigo durante toda su vida.

Abrí la boca para replicar, pero no sabía qué decir. Al dolor de cabeza se le estaba sumando el sentimiento de culpabilidad y eso era algo con lo que no me gustaba lidiar.

–Piénsalo bien, Syaoran. Te ha esperado pacientemente durante seis años… en mi opinión ella es una muy buena chica, de esas que ahora ya casi no hay, y merece ser feliz ¿No lo crees? –continuó Eriol.

La puerta se abrió de forma repentina. Alcé la vista y observé como Amy se acercaba hasta mi escritorio meneando las caderas como si caminara por una pasarela.

–¡Cariño! –exclamó con voz aguda haciendo que mi dolor de cabeza se intensificara. De seguro puse alguna cara porque Eriol, que seguía sentado, se estaba aguantando la risa– Recuerda que hoy a las tres es la prueba de vestuario para la sesión de fotos de mañana.

–Hola Amy –interrumpió Eriol sonriendo. Ellos no se llevaban bien; Amy lo ignoraba como si fuera parte del inmobiliario y Eriol se dedicaba a hablarle para molestarla.

–¿Almorzamos juntos y luego nos vamos al estudio, o te espero allá? –preguntó pasando de él como siempre.

–No me viene bien hoy –dije sin dejar de masajearme las sienes.

–Bueno, cancelaré la reserva que había hecho entonces y te esperaré en el estudio –dijo cogiendo su móvil.

–No me refiero sólo al almuerzo, Amy –dije con voz cansina. Las sesiones de fotos, las entrevistas, las fiestas, nada de eso me apetecía nunca– He tenido un día desastroso, despedí a mi secretaria, tengo que solucionar un problema que surgió con el último proyecto y encima debo lidiar con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

–¿Estás de broma? –dijo secamente– ¿Sabes que revista es?

–Sí, sé que revista es, y la verdad creo que sería mejor si sales sola.

–¡¿Sola?! –exclamó con indignación. Eriol me dirigió una mirada con cara de _"se te viene una grande"_ – ¡Es un reportaje sobre el aniversario de la pareja _it_ del momento! ¡Nuestro aniversario! Que por cierto es en tres días más y más te vale que no se te olvide.

–No se me ha olvidado –mentí– Mira, no iré a la prueba de vestuario pero a la sesión de mañana si, ¿está bien?

–¡Por supuesto que no está bien! Tienes que comprobar que la ropa que te prepararon te quede bien para que las fotografías sean perfectas.

–Escoge tú misma algo de mi armario. Sabes que tengo ropa cara de esas que les gustan a los de las revistas…

–¡Eres increíblemente egoísta Syaoran Li! –exclamó antes de girarse e irse por donde había llegado. En cuanto cerró de un portazo, Eriol se desternilló de la risa.

–¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso? –pregunté de mala gana.

–De ustedes, ¿de qué más? –dijo él sin hacer el mínimo intento por contenerse– Te ha llamado egoísta ¿sabes? ¡Porque no querías ir a una estúpida prueba de vestuario! –finalizó largándose a reír otra vez.

Fruncí el ceño. No me gustaba que se rieran de mí en mi propia cara, aunque fuéramos amigos desde el instituto.

–Suficiente –dije. El se enderezó y tosió intentando ponerse serio.

–Lo siento –dijo acomodándose las gafas que se le habían torcido– Cada vez que miro a Amy me pregunto cómo pudiste cambiar a Sakura por _eso_. No me malentiendas, es guapa y todo pero su actitud es un asco.

Me quedé en silencio. No podía decir nada a mi favor o a favor de ella.

–Cuidado con lo que dices –advertí– Recuerda que fue el padre de Amy quien me ayudó a evitar que el Li Group se derrumbara.

–Lo tengo más que claro –dijo– Lo que no me queda claro es por qué no quieres darle el divorcio.

–No es algo que tenga ganas de discutir, Eriol –gruñí. Comenzaba a hartarme del tema.

–Soy tu mejor amigo, si no lo discutes conmigo ¿con quién más lo harás? Además si Sakura está mal Tomoyo se pone mal y entonces se descarga conmigo por ser tu amigo –suspiró. Debía admitir que en parte tenía razón, sin embargo la cabeza seguía doliéndome montones y mi humor iba de mal en peor.

–Créeme que ahora mismo es el peor momento para esto –dije poniéndome de pie y acercándome a la pared de cristal con vista a la torre de Tokio.

–Está bien –dijo con resignación, entendió a la perfección que era momento de retirarse pues caminó hasta la puerta y se marchó no sin antes decirme una última cosa– Sakura ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa. No te imaginas la cantidad de noches que Tomoyo ha llegado de madrugada por no dejarla sola cuando la ve especialmente mal… creo que se merece un poco de felicidad después de todo este tiempo, y esa felicidad sólo se la puedes dar tú firmando los papeles del divorcio.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Apreté los puños y maldije por lo bajo a Eriol. Si lo que quería era hacerme sentir como un monstruo sin sentimientos lo había conseguido.

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Aquí me tienen con lo prometido… actualización semanal. Ya sabemos más o menos qué pasa por la cabeza de Syaoran y qué opina Eriol al respecto. El próximo capítulo estará interesante ¡Pero seré mala y los dejaré con la duda!

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, ¡Ni se imaginan cuan feliz me pongo cuando los leo!

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Kitty


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

 _Sakura_

Preparaba los moldes mientras Chiharu me explicaba paso a paso la receta de un nuevo pastel que había visto por la televisión. Nunca había sido muy buena en la cocina, pero cuando vivía con Syaoran me esforzaba al máximo para complacerlo a pesar de que sabía que él era mucho mejor que yo en las artes culinarias.

Las ganas de aprender de nuevo habían surgido junto con la idea del divorcio, pues si quería ser una mujer completamente independiente, tendría que arreglármelas sola y sin el personal o las comodidades que la familia Li ponía a mi disposición.

–…dejar que se derrita a baño maría para luego… Sakura, ¿me estás escuchando? –llamó mi ama de llaves. Me trataba con familiaridad porque con los años nos habíamos convertido en amigas a pesar de que en un principio ella no veía con buenos ojos mantener ese tipo de relación con su jefa.

–Lo siento –me disculpé con una risita nerviosa– tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

–Has estado distraída todo el día –comentó mientras me pasaba una gran barra de chocolate– ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Perfectamente –mentí. La verdad era que llevaba algunos días con insomnio. La respuesta de Syaoran seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza, y cuando conseguía dormir soñaba que me decía que no podía darme el divorcio porque aún me amaba. Que ridícula era mi imaginación.

–Deberías ir a descansar. No tienes buena cara –dijo mirándome con sospecha– Ya termino yo el pastel.

Justo cuando iba a protestar, sentí una manita jalando de mi falda. Miré hacia abajo para encontrarme con la sonrisa traviesa de Shinji; mi hijo, el verdadero amor de mi vida.

–Vamos a jugar, mami –dijo tomando mi mano y comenzando a tironearme en dirección al jardín. Miré a Chiharu pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada, ella me sonrió y me hizo una seña de que fuera con él, que estaba todo bien y es que sabía que a Shinji no podía decirle que no cuando me pedía que pasara tiempo a su lado.

Me había enterado de que estaba embarazada poco después de la partida de Syaoran a Estados Unidos. Los primeros meses no pensaba siquiera en decírselo por teléfono, quería sorprenderlo cuando llegara, sin embargo a medida que pasaba el tiempo y mi barriga crecía pensaba conformarme con contárselo en alguna de nuestras llamadas, pero estas eran tan cortas que realmente nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírselo por lo que hasta el día de hoy Syaoran Li no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que tiene un hijo, y para ser sincera espero que siga así.

No me gusta sonar egoísta, pero no estoy dispuesta a que Syaoran pida la tuición de Shinji. Sé con certeza que si lo hace ganará a pesar de que he sido yo quien lo ha criado todos estos años.

Miro a Shinji y sonrío con nostalgia, es exactamente igual a su padre, sólo ha sacado de mí el color de los ojos.

–¡Mira lo que he encontrado! –exclama con entusiasmo apuntando a un arbusto. Me acerco y veo que lo que me muestra es un caracol.

–Que bonito caracol –le digo poniéndome a su lado en cuclillas.

–¿Lo podemos adoptar, mami? –me pregunta con los ojos brillantes de ilusión– ¡Podría ponerlo en una cajita para llevarlo a mi cuarto!

–Yo creo que al caracol le gusta más estar en el jardín –dije sonriéndole– pero si quieres podemos ponerle un nombre y venir a saludarlo cada día.

–Eso estaría bien –dijo antes de poner la misma cara que ponía su padre cuando pensaba algo con seriedad– Le pondré Touya como el tío Touya –dijo por fin con tono triunfante. Yo sin querer me largué a reír pensando la cara que pondría mi hermano si se enterara de que Shinji había bautizado a un caracol con su nombre.

–Es un buen nombre –dije aguantándome la risa– Estoy segura de que a tu tío le gustará mucho.

–¡Sakura! –me llama Chiharu. Su voz suena preocupada así que me giro rápidamente. Ella me hace una seña para que me acerque y yo corro hasta donde está.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunto preocupada, pues sus ojos están abiertos a más no poder y el cuerpo le tiembla por completo.

–Es el señor Li –respondió con voz trémula– está aquí, llamó a la puerta y estaba sangrando ¡No sé qué le ha pasado pero se ve muy mal!

Mis sentidos se activaron todos a la vez.

–Lleva a Shinji a casa de Tomoyo por favor. Dile que nos encontraremos allí –ordené antes de correr en dirección a la puerta principal.

Lo vi apoyado en el marco, con el cuerpo encorvado y una mano haciendo presión sobre su estómago.

–¿Sy-Syaoran? –llamé con algo de temor. Él levanto la vista y esbozó una sonrisa ladina de esas que hace cuando siente que ha ganado en algo. Lo miré confundida y asustada.

–Ya no soy Li entonces –dijo con dificultad. Su cara estaba completamente pálida y de su mano escurría la sangre. Mi cuerpo temblaba y podía sentir como la adrenalina recorría mis venas. ¿Cómo podía decir esa clase de cosas en la situación en la que estaba?

–¡¿Qué te ha sucedido?! –pregunté consternada.

–Tu casa… estaba… cerca. Lamento haber tenido que… venir –su respiración era entrecortada. Me apresuré a poner su brazo libre sobre mis hombros y lo ayudé a subir en mi coche, tenía que llevarlo cuanto antes a urgencias. Sí, el hombre este me abandonó, me hizo sufrir durante seis años y se niega a darme el divorcio, pero tampoco soy tan mala como para dejar que muera desangrado en la puerta de mi casa, después de todo en algún momento fue mi mejor amigo.

–¿Qué pasó? –pregunté una vez que íbamos de camino al hospital. Conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio saltándome incluso algunos cuantos semáforos en rojo.

–Me… apuñaló –respondió. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el sudor inundaba su pálido rostro.

–¿Sabes quién fue? –cuestioné en un intento por mantenerlo despierto. Sentía que si se dormía lo perdería para siempre.

–S-sí –dijo jadeando– El… novio de… Eri.

No tenía ni la menor idea de quien era Eri, ni mucho menos de quien era su novio y por qué había apuñalado a sangre fría a Syaoran, sólo sabía que debido a su posición se había ganado muchos enemigos.

Cuando llegamos al hospital más cercano estacioné a toda carrera mi pequeño Volkswagen escarabajo y corrí hacia la entrada de urgencias gritando como loca por ayuda. Desde ese momento sentí como si todo pasara en cámara lenta; los paramédicos sacándolo de mi coche y subiéndolo a una camilla, Syaoran inconsciente entrando en pabellón. Todo se sentía tan lejano y ajeno que me costaba creer que fuera realidad.

–¿Usted qué es del paciente? –la voz de la enfermera que se encontraba en el mesón de atenciones me trajo de regreso.

–Amiga de la infancia –mentí. Tenía prohibido hablar sobre mi verdadera relación con Syaoran.

–Necesito que llene algunos datos –dijo pasándome una hoja con un papel– La herida parece ser de gravedad, por lo que les tomará algún tiempo la operación –informó. El mundo me dio vueltas y tuve que sujetarme del mesón para no caer. La mujer se puso de pie y me llevó hasta el asiento más cercano– ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Desea que la examinemos?

–No –respondí con voz débil– ¿Estará bien, verdad? –pregunté con temor.

–Eso aún no lo sabemos, señorita. Pero le aseguro que los médicos harán todo lo posible por salvarlo.

Con las manos temblando y los ojos llorosos llené los datos que se me pedían y se los entregué a la mujer que me observaba con preocupación. Iba a sacar el móvil para escribirle a Tomoyo, pero entonces me di cuenta de que con la prisa lo había dejado en casa.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve en la sala de espera, pero las horas pasaban más lento de lo normal. A pesar de que parecía ser de madrugada no tenía sueño, mi cabeza no paraba de armar los peores pronósticos posibles y los buenos recuerdos con Syaoran me atormentaban a cada segundo.

–¿Es usted familiar del señor Syaoran Li? –me preguntó uno de los doctores. Era joven, podía notarlo a pesar de que llevaba aún el gorro y la mascarilla que usan en pabellón.

–Sí –respondí poniéndome de pie sin pensarlo dos veces. Podía sentir cada uno de mis músculos en tensión– ¿Cómo está doctor?

–La cirugía fue un éxito. Está fuera de peligro –dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro para tranquilizarme. Aquellas palabras y el gesto tan simple hicieron que rompiera a llorar como una niña.

–Gracias –mascullé entre sollozos. El hombre me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, se veía agotado.

–Ahora mismo está descansando, dentro de un par de horas lo subirán a una sala privada y podrá visitarlo… aunque tal vez sea mejor idea que vaya a su casa a dormir y regrese por la mañana –Negué con la cabeza. No podía irme y dejarlo allí completamente solo. Shinji estaba al cuidado de Tomoyo después de todo, y a ella le confiaría mi vida. El doctor me sonrió con comprensión, se puso de pie, caminó hasta una máquina expendedora y regresó con dos vasos de papel humeantes– El secreto para sobrevivir a los turnos de noche –dijo entregándome uno.

Yo lo cogí sintiéndome profundamente agradecida. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta pero tenía frío y comenzaba a sentirme cansada, además no traía conmigo la cartera por lo que no tenía dinero para comprarme mi propio café.

–Gracias –dije bajito y algo avergonzada por aceptarle algo a un completo desconocido. Él sonrió, se bebió el contenido de su vaso de un sorbo y se despidió con un gesto.

Suspiré pesadamente. Aquella continuaría siendo una larga y agotadora noche, sin embargo al saber que se encontraba fuera de peligro sentía como si un peso se hubiese levantado de mis hombros. Syaoran estaría bien, se recuperaría y seguiría siendo el mismo idiota descorazonado de siempre, estaba segura de eso.

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capítulo… tuvo un poquito más de emoción y como ya ven apareció la ricurita de Shinji. ¡Por supuesto que no podía dejarlo fuera de esta historia!

En el próximo capítulo sabrán cómo fue que lleg[ Syaoran a la casa de Sakura, pero no les haré spoiler de nada más.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Cuando los leo me dan muchas más ganas de escribir.

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

 _Syaoran_

Aún medio dormido podía sentir la cálida luz de los rayos del sol sobre mi cara. Después de mucho tiempo había vuelto a soñar con ella y conmigo cuando hubo un _nosotros_. Abrí los ojos lentamente intentando adaptarme al cambio de luz, pestañeé confundido al ver que no me encontraba en mi habitación y tardé algunos segundos en recordar los eventos del día anterior.

Con la culpabilidad aun dando vueltas en mi cabeza, había salido a caminar para despejarme, sin embargo mis pasos me habían llevado directo a la casa de Sakura, la misma casa que antes compartíamos. Estuve un par de minutos sentado en un parque que se encontraba justo en frente, debatiéndome entre la idea de entrar sin una excusa preparada o salir huyendo de allí.

' _¿Syaoran Li?'_ preguntó una voz desconocida. Me volteé a ver de quien se trataba, era un hombre de unos treinta años aproximadamente, lo reconocí como el novio de mi ex secretaria pues lo había visto rondar la oficina un par de veces antes. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, sentí como algo se me clavaba en el abdomen y luego la tibieza de mi sangre recorriendo mis propias manos _'Ahora ya no te sientes tan todopoderoso, ¿a que no?'_ dijo con una sonrisa macabra antes de marcharse.

El parque se encontraba absolutamente desierto, y yo había olvidado mi móvil en la oficina. Necesitaba ayuda y la casa más cercana era _su_ casa. Caminé sintiendo el peso de las ironías de la vida, yo que no había encontrado una excusa válida para aparecerme en su puerta, por fin había encontrado una y de la peor forma.

El sonido de un suspiro me sacó de mis propios recuerdos. Miré hacia mi izquierda y pude ver la cabeza de Sakura reposando sobre el borde de la camilla. Su cabello castaño claro se encontraba desparramado en las sábanas, recordé cuando lo llevaba largo y por las noches se lo acariciaba. Siempre había admirado la habilidad que tenía para quedarse dormida en cualquier sitio, y esto lo comprobaba pues la silla en la que estaba sentada no parecía ser de las más cómodas. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si no estuviese teniendo un buen sueño.

–¡No! –exclamó sentándose abruptamente con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. Pareció desorientada por un momento y se sonrojó cuando me vio observándola– ¡Syaoran! ¿Cómo te sientes? –exclamó como recordando de sopetón por qué estaba aquí.

–Bien –respondí un poco confundido de que volviera a llamarme por mi nombre– ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

–Me quedé toda la noche –respondió bajito desviando la mirada. Algo en mi interior se movió y me inquietó– Iba a llamar a Eriol para que te acompañara pero dejé el móvil en casa y no me sé su número –se excusó con rapidez. Sonreí. Aquello era tan propio de la Sakura que yo conocía que por un momento imaginé que estábamos en el instituto.

–No deberías dejarte el móvil, nunca sabes cuándo necesitarás…

–Mira quien habla –interrumpió– Si hubieses traído tu móvil ni siquiera te habrías detenido a pensar en pasar por mi casa –la miré pensando en lo equivocada que estaba. Ella pareció sentirse incómoda pues miró hacia otro lugar– Ya, pero hablando en serio ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo?

–No me duele nada –mentí, pues podía sentir el ardor de la herida que me habían hecho en el abdomen. Me miró escrutadoramente, como si intentara leerme el pensamiento.

–Mentiroso –me acusó– No intentes hacerte el valiente, a mí no me puedes mentir ¿sabes? Nos conocemos hace ya mucho tiempo.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo se alzó entre los dos, tal vez por todo lo que aquella última frase implicaba, pero Sakura tenía razón. Nos conocíamos desde el preescolar, y aunque lleváramos años sin hablar no podíamos haber cambiado tanto como para no saber nada del otro. Sonreí con nostalgia. Quién iba a pensar que la misma persona a quien había hecho tanto daño me salvaría la vida…

–Sakura –llamé. Ella me miró como diciendo que tenía su atención. Apreté las sábanas entre los dedos pues lo que estaba por hacer no era fácil– ¿De veras quieres el divorcio?

–Por algo te lo he pedido, ¿no? –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo– Pero claro como tienes otras prioridades no puedes pensar en nadie más que no seas tú mismo ni por un mome…

–Está bien –interrumpí. Puso cara de no entender nada, así que continué– Te daré el divorcio.

–¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó con incredulidad.

–Sí –respondí sintiendo de repente el pecho más pesado– Pero lo de que estoy muy ocupado es verdad, así que tendrás que darme un par de meses para terminar algunas cosas pendientes y ya nos pondremos a hacer todo el papeleo.

Me miraba de tal forma que parecía que pensaba que todo lo que le decía era una broma de mal gusto. Me mantuve serio para que comprendiera que era verdad y que planeaba cumplir con mi palabra.

–Si estás bromeando te juro que…

–Sabes que no bromeo –dije. Su cara pasó del asombro a la felicidad en cosa de milisegundos.

–¡Muchas gracias, Syaoran! –exclamó. Está bien, para ser sincero no me esperaba tanta alegría por un divorcio, digo, parecía a punto de saltar a abrazarme y todo– ¡No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí!

La puerta corrediza se abrió interrumpiéndonos.

–Buenos días –saludó un hombre con bata blanca entrando en la habitación.

–Oh –dijo Sakura sorprendida– Usted…

Él le sonrió. Los miré sin entender de qué iba todo. ¿Por qué Sakura parecía conocerlo?

–Soy el doctor Hiroshi Aoyama –se presentó y luego se dirigió a mí– ¿Cómo se siente?

–Dice que no le duele, pero miente –intervino Sakura. La fulminé con la mirada pero ella ni se percató.

–Levántese la bata –me ordenó haciéndome sentir como un crío– tengo que examinarlo –explicó como si entendiera mi confusión.

Hice lo que me decía y él se acercó mientras se ponía un par de guantes estériles. No quise mirar cuando levantó el parche que tapaba la parte baja de las costillas.

–Tuvo suerte de que no le perforara ningún órgano vital –dijo con seriedad mientras volvía a poner la gasa en su lugar y tiraba los guantes en el bote de basura– Tendrá que estar un par de días más internado…

–Doctor, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y no puedo darme el lujo de presentar una baja en este momento –dije con prisa.

–Si no hace el reposo como es necesario, luego tendrá que pedir una baja por aún más días, así que más vale que descanse y delegue sus responsabilidades a alguien más pues lo último que necesita es estrés –declaró tajantemente. Le sostuve la mirada intentando desafiarlo pero no tenía sentido, él era el doctor y tenía la última palabra– Si la herida cicatriza bien podrá irse de aquí en tres días, pero para eso necesita reposo. De ser necesario puede confiscarle el móvil –dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Sakura que sonrió perversamente– ¿Usted será su cuidadora, señorita…?

–Kinomoto Sakura –respondió ella rápidamente– Y no lo creo, la verdad es que…

–Sí –interrumpí yo– ella será mi cuidadora estos días que esté en el hospital.

–Bueno, entonces usted será la encargada de informarme de cualquier cambio o mal comportamiento –le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Yo puse mala cara. ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella en mis propias narices?

Sakura se sonrojó como siempre hacía frente a ese tipo de cosas.

–Bien, seguirán pasándole analgésicos por la vía, sólo gracias a eso no siente tanto dolor –dijo él anotando algunas cosas en la tablilla que llevaba en la mano– recuerde avisarme si necesitan algo, por ahora debo seguir visitando a mis paciented, así que si no tienen dudas me retiro –dijo entregándole una tarjeta a Sakura que la recibió temblorosa.

–Está todo claro –mascullé entre dientes.

–Bueno, hasta mañana entonces señor Li, señorita Kinomoto.

Cuando cerró la puerta sentí algo de alivio. Ella guardó la tarjeta de presentación en el bolsillo del pantalón.

–¿Qué fue toda esa familiaridad? –pregunté sin pensarlo.

–¿Familiaridad? –ella parecía confundida. Entonces esbozó un "Oh" con los labios– Anoche mientras esperaba a que salieras de pabellón me compró un café y me comentó cómo había salido la cirugía.

–¿Un doctor te compró un café?

–Sí –asintió ella– la verdad se lo agradecí mucho porque con la prisa me dejé hasta la cartera y no tenía ni un solo centavo para comprar algo que me quitara un poco el frio.

La miré con algo de culpabilidad. Por mi causa había estado en ese inhóspito lugar pasando frío, hambre y sueño.

–Deberías ir a casa –dije mirando hacia la ventana– Te vendría bien dormir un poco, se te ven las ojeras a un kilómetro de distancia.

–Podrías al menos mostrarte un poco agradecido de que no te dejé solo –gruñó sintiéndose claramente ofendida. Yo no lo había dicho con esa intención, simplemente quería que fuera a dormir, ducharse y alimentarse sin darle a entender que me preocupo por ella– A la próxima te juro que te dejo tirado en la calle.

–Lo estoy –dije suspirando. Ella me miró confundida así que aclaré– Estoy agradecido, me has salvado la vida, pero también es verdad que deberías ir a casa así de pasada coges tu móvil y avisas a Eriol para que me traiga lo necesario, estoy sin secretaria así que él tendrá que darse el tiempo de…

–Espera un minuto –dijo con los ojos brillantes– ¿acabas de decir que estás sin secretaria?

–Sí –respondí sin entender por qué esa noticia le emocionaba tanto, aunque por su mirada podía deducir que se le había ocurrido algo.

–Es que verás, estaba pensando y… –hizo una pausa en la que se mordió el labio, como lo hacía cada vez que intentaba decidirse sobre si decir algo o no– bueno ya que me darás el divorcio tengo que trabajar en algo para subsistir, después de todo tendré que pensar en alquilar un piso, los gastos, la comida…

–Al grano –la interrumpí medio intuyendo de qué iba todo.

–Nunca he trabajado antes, así que tal vez sería buena experiencia hacer de tu secretaria… ¡Solo por un tiempo! –exclamó al ver mi cara de consternación– Hasta que encuentre algo estable, digo si ven en mi currículum que trabajé para el Li Group, de seguro se me abren muchas puertas y ya no necesitaré nunca más de tu ayuda.

Me imaginé el panorama. Lo primero que pasaría si dejaba que Sakura trabajara para mí sería que Amy me sometería a las penas del infierno, sin embargo también tenía su lado positivo, ambos nos conocíamos y hasta hace unos años nos llevábamos bien, por lo que no sería exactamente un problema o una preocupación trabajar juntos. Además hasta donde yo recordaba, si bien era un poco torpe, Sakura era ordenada y muy responsable.

–No sé –dije algo dudoso.

–Te prometo que seré la mejor secretaria que hayas tenido –aseguró sosteniéndome la mirada seriamente.

–Bien, te pondré a prueba por dos semanas y ya veremos –decreté.

–Genial –dijo– ¿Cuándo empiezo?

–Ahora mismo –respondí yo. Ella me miró sorprendida– Lo primero que harás será irte a casa, coger tu móvil, avisar a Eriol y pasar a buscar mis cosas a mi casa.

–A la orden –dijo haciendo la típica pose militar de obediencia, pero entonces me miró algo sonrojada– ¿Puedo saber mi horario? Tengo algunas cosas de las que ocuparme y me vendría bien para organizarme.

La miré intrigado. ¿De qué cosas se tendría que ocupar Sakura Kinomoto? Después de todo tenía una ama de llaves, personal a su servicio y todo lo que quisiera con sólo deslizar su tarjeta de crédito. Me encogí de hombros, era justo que conociera sus horarios desde ya.

–Lunes a viernes de 9 de la mañana a 6 de la tarde –informé– eso sí, en ocasiones tendrás que acompañarme a reuniones fuera de horario, pero no te preocupes que eso te lo pago extra –pareció dudar por un momento, pero entonces asintió– ¿Alguna duda?

–Todo claro –respondió.

–Bien, entonces te quiero aquí a las cuatro de la tarde –dije luego de mirar de reojo el reloj. Aún quedaban ocho horas, por lo que suponía tendría el tiempo suficiente como para dormir un momento y luego hacer el resto.

–¿Tan tarde? –preguntó sorprendida.

–Es una buena hora –respondí– Además así puedo dormir sin que me interrumpan.

–Bueno –dijo encogiéndose de hombros– hasta más tarde entonces –dijo mientras cogía las llaves del coche y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

–Nos vemos –dije yo.

–Ah, y Syaoran…

–¿Si?

–Gracias –dijo sonriendo con sinceridad. Mi estómago dio una sacudida, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había visto esa sonrisa– Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

–Comenzaré a arrepentirme ahora mismo si no te vas pronto –bromeé. Ella me sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y luego sin decir nada más se marchó.

Suspiré con cansancio. Cuando Amy se entere de que Sakura fue quien me trajo al hospital y de que a partir de hoy será mi nueva secretaria, arderá Troya.

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Por fin Sakura ha conseguido lo que quería ¿Qué les parece? A mí personalmente me gustó que esos dos tuvieran un momento a solas y que Syaoran tuviera la oportunidad de sentir remordimiento… oportunidad que se repetirá muchas veces más así que no se preocupen.

Supongo que ya saben qué son _las cosas de las que se tiene que ocupar_ Sakura ¿no? ¡Shinji, por supuesto! A él lo veremos en un par de capítulos más así que por mientras extráñenlo.

¡En fin, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites! Recuerden que cualquier crítica, comentario o lo que se les de la gana es bienvenido, disfruto mucho leyendo sus reviews aunque entre el trabajo, mi novio, mi familia y mi perro me queda poquísimo tiempo como para responder… de echo si no fuera porque existe word para smartphones tampoco podría escribir xD.

Los dejo ya, ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

 _Sakura_

Cuando salí del hospital y me subí en mi pequeño 'escarabajo', me encargué de poner la música a todo volumen, tenía tanto sueño que temía quedarme dormida al volante. Las cosas parecían ir bien, ahora que Syaoran se había decidido a darme el divorcio lo odiaba un poco menos, sobre todo considerando que además me daría un trabajo.

Sonreí con malicia al imaginar la cara que pondría Amy cuando se enterara de las nuevas noticias. No solía ser cruel, pero hacerla pasar un mal rato siempre había estado en mi lista de deseos más ocultos.

En casa, Chiharu me esperaba en la entrada con dos grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos marrones y mirada preocupada.

–¡Sakura! –exclamó en cuanto me vio– ¿Está todo bien?

–Todo bien –respondí sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente– Syaoran está fuera de peligro y…

–¡Sakura Kinomoto! –chilló la voz de mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, interrumpiendo abruptamente mi relato– ¡No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos! ¡¿Por qué no llamaste?!

–Lo lamento mucho –me disculpé con sinceridad– De veras no quería que nadie se preocupara pero es que dejé el móvil en casa y con la prisa olvidé llevar dinero.

–No hay lo siento que valga –dijo Tomoyo con las manos en las caderas. Se veía enfadada, pero en cuanto me acerqué su mirada se ablandó y me abrazó con fuerza– No sabes lo angustiada que estaba… no saber de ti en toda la noche… Shinji se durmió preguntando por su mami.

–Lo siento, de veras –insistí intentando respirar en su apretado abrazo.

–Pasen –dijo Chiharu notando mi incomodidad– Les prepararé un té caliente.

Y así fue. Nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala de estar y a los pocos minutos Chiharu llegó con la bandeja del té. ¡Qué bien se sentía el calor de la casa y de la infusión!

–Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó –demandó Tomoyo– sin saltarte detalles.

Comencé a contarle absolutamente todo lo que había pasado; las condiciones en las que Syaoran se presentó en mi casa, cómo lo llevé al hospital, las horas de espera para que saliera de pabellón, cuándo y cómo despertó por la mañana, y por supuesto los dos detalles más importantes, el divorcio y mi nuevo trabajo.

–¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! –exclamó ella con auténtica felicidad. Tomoyo era la anti fan número uno de Syaoran, lo odiaba a muerte y sólo quería que yo rehiciera mi vida lejos de él, pero no siempre había sido así. En los buenos tiempos Syaoran y Tomoyo eran amigos, ella había sido una pieza clave en nuestra relación ya que se había percatado de nuestros sentimientos incluso antes que nosotros mismos, pero como siempre me cuidaba no podía perdonarle su frialdad de cuando estaba en Estados Unidos ni mucho menos su traición con Amy Nie– Por la noche traeré champaña. ¡Por fin serás libre, Sakurita!

–¿Podemos dejarlo para el fin de semana? –sugerí sintiéndome repentinamente un poco abrumada – Estoy un poco cansada y mañana tendré que levantarme temprano.

–Supongo –dijo ella con un poco de decepción.

–¿Dejaste a Shinji en el colegio? –pregunté cambiando de tema.

–Sí. No quería ir pero tuve que convencerlo a punta de chocolates.

Sonreí. Tenía la misma debilidad que su padre por los chocolates.

–Muchas gracias, Tomoyo. No sé qué haría sin ti –dije con sinceridad.

–Aún estarías lamentándote por el idiota de Li –bromeó. Reí sin mucho ánimo y ella se percató de aquello pues en seguida cambió de tema.

–Esta mañana ha llamado Meiling –me comentó mientras bebía de su humeante taza de porcelana blanca. Meiling era prima de Syaoran, pero no sólo eso, era también mi amiga y mi aliada en contra de Amy– dice que por fin podrá viajar a vernos.

–¡Que bien! –dije yo– ¿Te ha dicho cuando llega? –pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Dice que quiere que sea una sorpresa.

Siempre había sido así; alegre, vivaz, extrovertida y determinada. Aún recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos, me odió completamente sólo por ser amiga de Syaoran, y es que ella soñaba con casarse con él. Syaoran por su parte se mostraba malhumorado cada vez que ella lo perseguía y lo abrazaba, sin embargo en el fondo la quería mucho.

Repentinamente comencé a sentir los párpados pesados. Intentaba enfocar a Tomoyo, pero su imagen se me hacía cada vez más borrosa.

–Sakura, tienes mala cara –dijo inclinándose hacia mí con preocupación– será mejor que duermas un poco. Debes estar agotada después de pasar tanto tiempo con ese traidor.

Sonreí. Aún en esas situaciones Tomoyo era capaz de ponerle los peores adjetivos a Syaoran.

–Tal vez tienes razón –dije. Me sentía mal por dejar a Tomoyo así, pero de veras sentía que ya no podía mantenerme despierta– Estará durante tres días en el hospital, así que no sé realmente a qué hora podré llegar a casa… ¿Podrías quedarte con Shinji hasta que le den el alta?

–¡Por supuesto! –respondió en seguida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja– Tú no te preocupes de nada, sé buena con Li y de seguro te firmará el divorcio en un pispás.

–Eso espero –dije bostezando– bueno ya me voy a dormir un par de horas… dile a Shinji que pasaré por las tardes a verlo.

–Dulces sueños, Sakurita –dijo besándome en la mejilla.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo dormí, pero para cuando desperté el aroma de la comida que Chiharu preparaba inundaba cada rincón de la casa. El estómago me rugió estruendosamente y recordé que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo de ayer.

–¿Ya estás despierta? – preguntó Chiharu entrando en mi habitación con una bandeja en las manos.

–Acabo de despertar –respondí sin poder contener un bostezo mientras me incorporaba en la cama.

–Te traje la comida –dijo dejando la bandeja sobre la cama. Mi poco delicado estómago rugió nuevamente al ver la deliciosa pasta al pesto que estaba sobre el plato.

–¡Muchas gracias, Chiharu! –exclamé emocionada mientras comenzaba a atacar mi comida– Ni te imaginas cuánta hambre tenía.

–Claro que me lo imaginaba –dijo con tono gruñón, aquel que usaba para reprenderme a mi o a Shinji– Ayer no cenaste y te dejaste la cartera sobre la mesa así que supuse que no habrías comido nada hasta ahora… Sabes que no está bien pasar tanto tiempo sin comer.

–Lo sé, pero era una emergencia y no volverá a pasar –respondí con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Ella me miró dubitativa, la verdad es que tenía sus razones para preocuparse de mi dieta y es que durante el oscuro período de mi vida en el que me enteré de que Syaoran tenía otra mujer, me derrumbé al punto de que pasé semanas sin comer casi nada. La comida sabía a tierra en mi boca y simplemente no la podía pasar– ¿Tomoyo ya se fue? –pregunté intentando alejar las tristes imágenes de mi cabeza.

–Sí –respondió ella mientras ponía mi ropa limpia en el armario– Por cierto, ¿Cómo es eso de que trabajas para el señor Li ahora?

–Seré su secretaria durante un tiempo. Sólo hasta que salga lo del divorcio… me servirá como experiencia para trabajar después –expliqué acabando lo último que quedaba en el plato.

–¿Estás segura de eso? –preguntó. Yo la miré con cara de no entender. Ella parecía algo contrariada, como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se atreviera.

–No te preocupes Chiharu, todo estará bien –aseguré sonriendo. Entonces súbitamente recordé que tenía que estar a las cuatro en el hospital– ¿Qué hora es? –pregunté abruptamente.

–Las tres.

 _Mierda._ Tenía que apresurarme si quería alcanzar a hacer todo lo que debía antes de ir a verlo. Me duché rápidamente y me puse un vestido color sandía que Chiharu me había dejado sobre la cama.

–Puedes irte temprano si quieres –le dije mientras me ponía los zapatos a toda carrera en mitad de la cocina. Como Shinji no estaba no sería necesario que se quedara hasta que yo llegara.

–Ni de broma –dijo– Con todo lo que hay por hacer dudo que me alcance el tiempo.

–Puedes hacer el resto otro día –insistí– además ahora que estaré trabajando ya no podrás irte antes en la semana…

–Me pagan por cumplir mi horario, Sakura -dijo sin despegar la vista de los platos que fregaba– No puedo darme el lujo de perder este trabajo… y ahora vete que se te hará tarde.

Di un pequeño saltito al recordar que estaba contra el tiempo.

Todo el camino a casa de Syaoran me la pase rogando internamente que Amy no estuviera, lo último que quería era encontrármela, pero como el destino es especialmente cruel conmigo la primera persona a la que vi en esa lujosa y gigantesca mansión fue a ella.

Al principio me miró con confusión, como si intentara recordar dónde me había visto antes. Yo intenté esquivar su mirada pero ya era demasiado tarde.

–¡TÚ! ¡¿Qué demonios haces _tú_ en _mi_ casa?! –exclamó con la cara roja de ira. Entonces volteó la cabeza y gritó– ¡Seguridad!

–Espera, es sobre Syaoran –dije rápidamente. No quería ser sacada a rastras.

–¿Qué podrías saber tú que yo no sepa sobre _mi_ novio? –dijo incrédula, sin embargo levanto la mano para detener a los guardias que se iban acercando– ¿Es que después de todos estos años aún no lo superas? Deberías tener un poco de dignidad en vez de venir arrastrándote a pedirle…

–Está en el hospital -interrumpí con la mandíbula tensa y los puños tan apretados que me lastimaba las palmas con las uñas. Su cara se descompuso por un segundo, pero entonces volvió a mirarme con aires de superioridad.

–Ya lo sabía.

–Sí claro –dije con sarcasmo.

–Te recuerdo que estás en _mi_ casa y que deberías tratarme con algo de respeto si no quieres que te saquen a patadas –dijo poniéndose la mano en la cintura.

Suspiré con hastío. Era detestable cómo hacía énfasis en el 'mi' cada vez que se refería a Syaoran o a la casa.

–Te recuerdo que esta casa es para el dueño del Li Group y su _esposa_ … y que yo recuerde ustedes dos no están casados. Es más, la que está casada con Syaoran soy yo, así que técnicamente tengo más autoridad que tú aquí.

Se quedó sin habla unos segundos. Jaque Mate.

–Eso da igual. ¡Syaoran me ama a mí! Además no nos podemos casar por tu culpa –dijo con voz aguda. Parecía una niña haciendo un berrinche.

–¿Por mi culpa? –pregunté auténticamente sorprendida por su estupidez– Nosotros nos casamos y luego llegaste tú. Explícame en qué parte tengo yo la culpa.

–No intentes hacerte la tonta conmigo Sakura Kinomoto, porque no te funciona –siseó. El odio se reflejaba en sus ojos grises– tú eres la arrastrada que sigue rogándole atención a mi Syaoran a pesar de que sabes que no te quiere. Es más, es probable que nunca te haya querido en primer lugar.

Aquello me atravesó el pecho como una daga. No es como si no hubiera pensado aquello un montón de veces, pero era la primera vez que alguien me lo decía. Sí, habían pasado años desde entonces, pero al menos tenía los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos y si esos recuerdos se veían empañados entonces ya no tenía nada.

Mordí mi labio y Amy me miró triunfante. Sabía que había dado donde más me dolía.

–Ahora si ya terminaste de humillarte deberías marcharte –dijo cruzando los brazos. Intenté apaciguar la ira que se iba apoderando de mí, pero fue inútil.

–Eres increíblemente estúpida y egoísta –solté junto con una risa– vine a avisarte que Syaoran está en el hospital porque ayer fue apuñalado y en vez de preocuparte por él te pones a discutir tonterías.

–Te dije que ya lo sabía –mintió nuevamente.

–En fin. Necesito hablar con Wei para que le empaque ropa limpia y todo lo que vaya a necesitar estos días. Me pidió que se los llevara –dije mirando de reojo mi reloj. Había perdido demasiado tiempo hablando con esa arpía y ya se me había echo tarde.

–Eso me corresponde a mí. ¿Quién te crees que eres para preocuparte de las cosas de _mi_ novio?

Sonreí con malicia. El momento que tanto esperaba por fin había llegado.

–Su nueva secretaria –respondí sintiéndome repentinamente malvada. Ella lanzó una risotada.

–Sí, claro –dijo rolando los ojos despectivamente– Sigue soñando, Syaoran ya tiene secretaria, la elegí yo misma.

–Pues resulta que tienes muy mal ojo porque la tuvo que despedir y entonces me pidió que yo la reemplazara –mentí. Vi como su cara se desfiguraba con una mezcla entre asombro y rabia contenida.

Había sido yo quien se lo había sugerido, y sí, sé que está mal mentir, pero después de todo lo que he sufrido ¿no merezco acaso un poco de placer culpable?

–Así que cuando puedas armar una oración coherente dime dónde está Wei –me burlé. Ya había perdido toda la paciencia que tenía.

–¡Ni de broma! –exclamó y acto seguido le grito a los de seguridad– ¡¿Y ustedes qué hacen ahí parados en vez de sacar a esta zorra de mi casa?!

Y así fue como termine siendo sacada a la fuerza de la casa de mi marido. Pero si quieren saberlo… valió completamente la pena. Ni siquiera los regaños de Syaoran por llegar tarde me afectaron.

Toma eso, Amy Nie.

 **Notas de la autora:** ¿Qué tal les ha parecido ese mini round entre Sakura y Amy? No ha habido S&S en este capítulo pero necesitaba que Sakura enfrentara a Amy en algún momento para que no se nos olvide lo odiosa que esta puede ser.

Tengo escrito hasta el principio del capítulo 9, así que no creo que me atrase con las actualizaciones y con respecto a eso mismo… **YukiMeh** me ha hecho saber que no aparece el fanfic al inicio cuando lo actualizo, no sé si a todos les pasa ni por qué, pero revisen todos los jueves porque prometo actualizar ese día todas las semanas.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me he dado cuenta de que llevo por buen camino la historia y que estoy logrando mi cometido de que los personajes sean lo más fiel posible a sus originales.

Espero leerlos pronto. Hasta el próximo jueves!

Kitty


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

 _Syaoran_

Era el día en que me darían el alta. Sakura había llegado temprano con el periódico y un vaso de papel humeante lleno de chocolate caliente. Habían sido tres tortuosos días alejado de mi teléfono móvil.

–¿Ya estás listo? –preguntó ella cogiendo la maleta del armario.

–Sí –dije terminando de abotonarme las mangas de la camisa– Iré a buscar lo que queda en el baño, si quieres adelántate a hacer el papeleo.

–Bueno –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de la habitación.

Aún me costaba asumir que Sakura fuera mi secretaria, suponía que una vez que pasara un par de días viéndola en la oficina me acostumbraría, pero la que definitivamente no se iba a acostumbrar era Amy.

Vino acompañada de Wei, mi más fiel mayordomo. Él cargaba una maleta llena de mis cosas y ella se encargó de gritarme desde el primer minuto en el que entró en la habitación. No soportaba la idea de que Sakura fuera mi secretaria, ni mucho menos de que hubiese acudido a ella cuando pasó lo que pasó, me reprochaba también el haberla mandado a nuestra casa, así que desde ese momento no había vuelto a pasarse por el hospital y se mantenía enojada conmigo.

La risa nerviosa de Sakura llegó hasta mis oídos a través de la puerta.

–No sé si sería apropiado… –escuché que decía. Por su tono de voz parecía un tanto incómoda o avergonzada.

–Por favor diga que sí –dijo la segunda voz. Era un hombre. Tardé unos segundos antes de darme cuenta de que se trataba del doctor Aoyama– Sólo un café… ¡El día que usted quiera en el lugar que usted elija!

 _Bah,_ Estaba claro que la había invitado a salir y ella que era demasiado buena como para soltar un "no" con crueldad intentaba ser lo más sutil en rechazarlo. Que insistente.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Sakura habló.

–La verdad es que… bueno, no sé… si es solo un café… –hizo una pausa. Mi yo interno la alentaba a que le dijera que no– Está bien.

La boca se me abrió sola. No me esperaba que Sakura accediera a una cita así de fácil, porque resultaba bastante obvio que era una cita, digo el hombre se pasaba por mi sala cada vez que podía seguramente esperando encontrarla.

Abrí la puerta del baño justo en el momento en que él hacía un gesto de triunfo con la mano. Ella tenía la cara roja y miraba insistentemente al suelo.

–Nos vamos –gruñí poniéndome la gabardina. Repentinamente me sentía de un humor de perros.

–Sí –dijo ella dándose la vuelta para coger su bolso. El doctor me miró con una sonrisa tonta. ¡Ja! Si supiera que sigue casada…

–Bueno, espero que no se esfuerce mucho señor Li, recuerde que aún está convaleciente. –dijo sin tener la decencia de intentar siquiera disimular su felicidad. Luego se volteó hacia Sakura que dio un pequeño saltito– Nos vemos pronto espero, señorita Kinomoto –finalizó guiñándole un ojo antes de irse definitivamente.

Sakura suspiró, no sé si por alivio o por quién sabe qué. Se volteó a mirarme, parecía un tanto incómoda.

–¿Quieres pasar a desayunar a algún lugar antes de que te vaya a dejar a casa? –preguntó mientras entrábamos en el elevador para bajar hasta el estacionamiento.

–No. Tengo el estómago revuelto –dije mirándola de reojo. Ella no me miró de regreso– Además no me iré a casa, pasaremos por la oficina.

–Pero el doctor dijo que tenías que reposar, Syaoran.

–Los doctores no lo saben todo –solté ácidamente. Bufando me abrió la puerta de su Volkswagen Beetle y la cerró en cuanto estuve sentado.

–Claro que no lo saben todo. _Nadie_ sabe todo, pero de seguro saben más que tú en lo relacionado con la salud, y si sugirió que mantuvieras reposo, lo más lógico es que le hagas caso –dijo seriamente abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y haciendo arrancar el coche.

–Claro porque como tú sí le haces caso en todo… –mascullé mirándola de reojo a través del espejo. Se había sonrojado, por lo que había captado la indirecta, pero en vez de decir algo más se limitó a encender la radio.

"… _y ahora la canción que todos nos han pedido: I'm not the only one de Sam Smith"_

La música comenzó a sonar, era la clase de música que Sakura escuchaba y se veía que le gustaba porque seguía el ritmo con los dedos sobre el volante.

" _You and me we made a vow_

 _For better or for worse_

 _I can't believe you let me down_

 _But the proof's in the way it hurts…"_

La canción me hizo sentir un tanto incómodo. Hablaba sobre una matrimonio y cómo uno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que el otro le era infiel. ¿La habría dejado ahí a propósito para hacerme sentir culpable?

"… _I have loved you for many years_

 _Maybe I ain't just not enough_

 _You made me realized my deepest fears_

 _By lying and tearing us up…"_

Sin pensarlo mucho cambié bruscamente la emisora.

–¡Syaoran! –exclamó indignada sin despegar la vista de la calle– ¡Me gusta mucho esa canción!

–¿Sabes siquiera de qué trata? –gruñí.

–Sabes que no se me da bien el inglés -se excusó con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas– La escucho porque me gusta la voz del cantante. Me relaja mucho. ¡Además es _mi_ coche y yo decido qué escuchar!

–Tienes un gusto que da pena –dije mientras intentaba encontrar alguna estación con música menos melancólica.

–Mira quien habla –dijo frenando bruscamente al llegar al portón de entrada de mi casa. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que yo, desprevenido, me sacudí en el asiento– Llegamos –anunció con voz cantarina. Levanté una ceja.

–¿Y se puede saber qué hacemos aquí? Creo haberte dicho que me pasaría por la ofici…

–Ya mañana si quieres pásate todo el día allá, me da igual. El punto es que acabas de salir del hospital por lo que necesitas descansar, además hablé con Wei y tiene todo listo para tu llegada –dijo, y al ver que yo iba a replicar agregó– Sé que quieres saber cómo va todo, así que llamé a Eriol para que se pasara por tu casa y te diera todos los detalles de lo que ha pasado estos días.

–Sakura…

–No acepto réplicas –dijo bajándose del pequeño escarabajo y poniéndose de puntillas junto al muro de piedra para llamar al citófono. Pocos segundos después las puertas se abrieron y ella se montó en el coche una vez más.

–Eres la peor secretaria de la historia –dije sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

–Claro, soy tan mala que me preocupo por tu salud y todo, ¿sabes? –dijo ella comprendiendo a la perfección lo que decía.

–¿Entras? –pregunté impulsivamente cuando se estacionó frente a la puerta principal. Se mordió el labio mientras miraba la casa.

–Creo que no es una buena idea –declaró por fin– No me gustaría tener que cruzarme con Amy por los pasillos…

–Tienes razón –dije yo sintiéndome un poco mal de habérselo preguntado en primer lugar– Bueno, yo me bajo aquí.

–Hasta mañana entonces, jefe –dijo haciendo un saludo militar con la mano. Sonreí.

–Hasta mañana, Sakura –me despedí al bajar del pequeño coche color verde limón.

Suspiré. Como era de esperarse todo el personal de servicio me esperaba en la entrada, incluyendo a Wei que en seguida tomó mis cosas y me guió hasta la habitación. Al parecer Amy no estaba, pues la cama estaba hecha y su ropa no estaba regada por todas partes.

–La señorita Nie salió temprano esta mañana. Dijo que tenía asuntos que atender –anunció Wei leyéndome el pensamiento una vez más. Luego con tono más cauteloso agregó– Creo que tiene algo que ver con su regalo de aniversario.

¡Mierda! Había olvidado por completo el aniversario. Mi fiel mayordomo se dio cuenta en seguida de mi cara de espanto.

–¿Desea que mande a alguien a comprar joyería?

–Un brazalete estaría bien –dije comenzando a desabotonarme la camisa. No me sentía especialmente bien, y aunque eso implicara darle la razón a Sakura y al doctor ese, tenía que admitir que me vendría bien recostarme un momento.

–¿Alguna marca en especial? –Preguntó.

–Da igual, pero que sea brillante. A Amy le gustan las cosas brillantes.

Wei hizo una reverencia y dejó la habitación. No era primera vez que olvidaba el aniversario, pero por suerte él siempre me lo recordaba y mandaba a alguien a comprar el regalo. Daba igual si yo no lo elegía, mientras fuera costoso a ella le gustaba.

Terminaba de ponerme el pijama cuando llamaron a la puerta.

–Adelante –dije metiéndome en la cama con cuidado. La herida aún me escocía en el abdomen.

–Vaya asco que estás echo –dijo Eriol nada más entrar.

–Que gusto verte también, Eriol –dije yo mirándolo con mala cara.

–Sakura me llamó para pedirme que viniera a ponerte al día con las cosas de la oficina.

–Claro porque si no es por Sakura probablemente no te vería hasta la semana que viene.

–¿Me echaste de menos? –se burló.

–Claro que no –me defendí– pero habría estado bien que te pasaras por el hospital para mantenerme al tanto de todo.

–No te preocupes tanto, Syaoran. Mira esto como las vacaciones que no te has tomado desde hace ya unos cuatro años. Además sabes que soy _el mejor_ en lo que hago, así que todo va viento en popa –dijo sentándose descuidadamente en el sofá que se encontraba en la mitad de la habitación– Además creí que te haría bien pasar un tiempo a solas con Sak…

–No –interrumpí yo– Ni lo menciones. Si Amy llega y te escucha es capaz de sacarte a patadas.

–Que lo intente –dijo encogiéndose de hombros– Y bueno… no sé si escuché mal pero oí a Tomoyo decir algo sobre que habías accedido a darle el divorcio a Sakura.

–¡¿Escuché la palabra divorcio?!

Me volteé hacia la puerta desde donde venía tan estruendoso chillido. A Amy se le habían caído las bolsas de la impresión. Eriol me miró y gesticuló un _ups_ muy poco creíble.

–¡Syaoran Li, te estoy hablando! ¡Exijo que me respondas! –demandó acercándose a toda velocidad hasta la cama donde se dejó caer dándole la espalda a Eriol, él sonrió con desdén.

–Lo que escuchaste –dije encogiéndome de hombros– Sakura y yo nos divorciare…

–¡Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en años mi amor! –gritó abrazándome impulsivamente. Hice una mueca de dolor, me aplastaba y no se daba ni por enterada– ¡Ahora si que podremos casarnos! Tendremos que elegir la fecha, los trajes para la boda, mi vestido debe ser despampanante para que todos queden boquiabiertos y…

Me sentía repentinamente mareado. No podía poner atención a todo lo que Amy me decía, pues lo que escuchaba era como una radio fuera de sintonía.

Maldito Eriol y su boca. ¡Se suponía que venía a hablar de trabajo! Ahora por su culpa, Amy sabía que me divorciaría y se le había metido el tema del matrimonio en la cabeza, mientras que yo de sólo pensarlo me ponía malo.

 **Notas de la autora:** Sorpresa! He actualizado antes porque mañana tendré un día muy agitado y no creo que tome el teléfono para nada… además no quiero atrasarme con las actualizaciones porque siento que ya han esperado mucho (al menos los que seguían la traducción).

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? El doctor ese si que es decidido ¿no? Pero quería que Sakura tuviera su oportunidad también y que Syyaoran sintiera el respectivo ataque de celos encubierto.

Con respecto al momento que comparten en el coche, no pude evitar poner esa canción porque justo cuando escribía esa parte (tengo una playlist para escribir) sonaba esa canción de Sam Smith, quien por cierto es mi cantante favorito.

En fin, pobre Syaoran, Eriol si que sabe meterlo en problemas ¡Con amigos como esos…!

Por cierto, de quienes leen ¿están viendo el nuevo anime de Sakura? ¡Yo estoy enganchadísima!

Estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews.

¡Hasta el próximo jueves!

Kitty


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

 _Tomoyo_

Miré el boceto que había dibujado el día anterior. Suspiré con decepción, últimamente mis diseños no resultaban como lo esperaba, sabía que se vendían de todas formas pero algo faltaba... ¡Cómo me gustaría que Sakura accediera a ser mi modelo como antes!

Miré mi reloj de pulsera y me apresuré a coger el abrigo cuando vi la hora. Eran la una de la tarde y ya estaba un poco atrasada. Mi chofer tomó la ruta más rápida posible al aeropuerto, pero aún así cuando llegué Meiling ya estaba allí y parecía llevar un buen rato sentada esperando.

–¡Meiling! –llamé haciéndole señas. Ella levantó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente al verme

–¡Creí que te habrías olvidado de mí! –dijo abrazándome impulsivamente como solía hacer con la gente que quería– ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te ves muchísimo más guapa que en las fotos que he visto!

–Aunque me sienta halagada no creo que mi yo real pueda competir con mi yo del photoshop –sonreí– tú también estás muy guapa.

–Eso no es verdad –dijo haciendo un mohín mientras empezábamos a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento. Luego puso cara de afligida– Estoy más gorda y todo es culpa de Yun… cocina tan bien que es imposible decirle que no a sus platos hipercalóricos.

–Para nada –dije yo con sinceridad– estás igualita a la última vez que nos vimos.

–Siempre tan condescendiente… ¡Tú si que no has cambiado! –rió.

Yun era el novio de Meiling. Se habían conocido en una página de citas después de varios intentos fallidos con hombres que decían ser más jóvenes de lo que realmente eran y otros que claramente habían _alterado_ su fotografía de perfil. Hacían una pareja divina y me alegraba profundamente cada vez que comprobaba lo felices que eran, después de todo a Meiling le tomó bastante tiempo superar a Syaoran y encontrar a alguien que la hiciera sentir feliz y plena. Él por su parte parecía ser un buen hombre, siempre atento a los sentimientos y las necesidades de ella.

–¡Tengo mucha hambre! –exclamó en cuanto se dejó caer sobre el asiento trasero del coche.

–¿Qué tienes ganas de comer? –le pregunté sonriendo.

–¡Pasta por favor! –dijo en seguida.

–Pasta será entonces –declaré sonriendo– Por cierto, ¿podrías intentar convencer al ogro de tu primo para que deje salir antes a Sakura hoy? Así le damos la sorpresa… después de todo es Viernes y ha trabajado como esclava toda la semana.

–Tú no te preocupes que ya me encargo de ello –dijo cogiendo el móvil de la bolsa Louis Vuitton que llevaba. Después de unos minutos escribiendo a toda velocidad, sonrió triunfal– Ya está, ahora escríbele a Kinomoto para que nos juntemos a comer.

Le mandé a Sakura la ubicación del restorán donde nos veríamos y para evitar que se negara agregué que era un asunto de vida o muerte. Meiling y yo hacíamos un equipo maravilloso… lástima que ella estuviera tan lejos.

–¿Y qué tal todo con Eriol? –Me preguntó guardando el móvil donde originalmente estaba.

–Bien –respondí sonriendo. Ella me miró como diciendo _"sé que estás mintiendo"._ Suspiré derrotada, no me servía de nada fingir con ella– Pues hay días y días ¿sabes?

–Todas las parejas tienen días malos, Tomoyo. No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Yun y yo peleamos bastante en ocasiones.

Sonreí casi por cortesía. La verdad es que el problema entre Eriol y yo era bastante más serio que un par de peleas. En general nos llevábamos bastante bien y casi no discutíamos, sin embargo a él se le había metido en la cabeza que era hora de tener hijos, mientras que yo no sentía aún el instinto materno y tampoco sabía si algún día despertarían en mi esas ganas de ser mamá que la mayoría de las mujeres sienten.

Me costaba bastante hablar del tema, la verdad es que ni siquiera Sakura lo sabía. No quiero sonar como una mujer fría y no es que no me gusten los niños, es decir Shinji por ejemplo es la ricura más grande del planeta, pero es que quiero llevar mi carrera de diseñadora a lo más alto y me da miedo que un niño y la responsabilidad que eso conlleva no me dejen volar.

Para ser sincera cada vez que Eriol traía el tema a colación, lo evadía cambiando el tema. Al principio tal vez resultaba, pero últimamente parecía como si se estuviera cabreando por eso.

–Tomoyo ¿estás bien? –me preguntó repentinamente Meiling justo en el momento en que el coche paraba frente a mi restorán italiano favorito.

–Claro –mentí. Ella iba a replicar algo pero el chofer nos abrió la puerta y entramos en el abarrotado lugar.

El aroma de la pasta y sus salsas llenaba cada uno de los rincones. La mayoría de los que allí estaban eran parejas jóvenes que me hacían recordar las escapadas gastronómicas que solíamos llevar a cabo con Eriol.

–Si necesitas hablar cuenta conmigo –dijo Meiling cuando ya estuvimos sentadas– Sé que Sakura es mucho más cercana a ti, pero es que con lo despistada que es dudo que pueda ver cómo estás realmente.

Le dediqué esta vez una sonrisa triste. Sabía que podía confiar en Meiling, pero primero tenía que armarme de valentía para conversar el tema con Eriol, después de todo él era el primer implicado.

–Ahí esta Sakura –le dije a Meiling mientras le hacía señas a mi prima para que me viera. Primero me sonrió y luego miró intrigada al darse cuenta de que estaba con alguien más. Se acercó hasta nosotras abriéndose paso entre las mesas.

–¡Meiling! –gritó con sorpresa cuando pudo verla de cerca. Meiling se puso de pie y la abrazó.

–¿Tan cambiada estoy? Suenas bastante sorprendida –dijo.

–Es que no imaginé que vendrías tan pronto –se excusó mi prima tomando asiento en la silla que se encontraba junto a la mía– ¿Qué tal todo en Hong Kong?

–Pues bastante bien –respondió Meiling mirando distraídamente la carta– ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal las cosas con el tonto de mi primo?

–Mejor de lo que me esperaba la verdad –dijo Sakura– No sé si Tomoyo ya te lo contó, pero accedió a darme el divorcio…

–¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Meiling tan fuerte que la mayoría de los comensales se voltearon a verla con consternación. Ella que no se percató continuó con indignación– Esto tiene que ser una broma… ¿Cómo que se van a divorciar? ¡Tenemos que abrirle los ojos a mi primo para que regrese contigo!

Sakura sonrió con los ojos cargados de tristeza y negó suavemente.

–Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, aprendí a vivir sin él y él no parece haber sufrido mucho al estar sin mí… tal vez sólo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre ¿Sabes?

–¿Cómo que no? ¡Todos decían que ustedes eran una pareja hecha por los dioses! Syaoran tiene que entender que esa Amy no le conviene…

Suspiré. Odiaba ver esa mirada en los ojos de Sakura. Sabía que a pesar de todo el daño y todos los años que habían pasado era un tema delicado para ella.

–Es verdad que Amy no le conviene a Li, pero creo que es hora de pensar también en lo que le conviene a Sakura ¿No crees? –dije con calma. Meiling bajó la mirada seguramente sintiéndose arrepentida. Para cortar la tensión del momento levanté el vaso de soda que el mesero acababa de dejar y dije– Por la libertad.

Sakura alzó su vaso sonriendo con agradecimiento, Meiling hizo lo mismo a pesar de que aún parecía un tanto contrariada.

Disfrutamos de nuestros espectaculares platos de pasta riendo y hablando sobre los viejos tiempos, específicamente de cuando Meiling se había presentado en nuestro salón de secundaria como alumna de intercambio y su sentimiento de rivalidad hacia Sakura era tan fuerte que juraba que nunca en la vida le hablaría… por supuesto no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo buena que era mi prima y comprendió el por qué Syaoran la había elegido a ella.

Justo cuando íbamos a pedir el postre, el móvil de Sakura nos interrumpió. Ella lo cogió haciendo un gesto de disculpas y salió a la calle a hablar.

Cuando volvió estaba tan pálida que por un momento creí que se iba a desmayar.

–¿Sakura? –dije poniéndome de pie para ayudarla a sentarse– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién era?

–Era del colegio de Shinji –respondió ella con un hilo de voz. Meiling me miró con preocupación.

–¿Le ha pasado algo? –pregunté con el estómago apretado.

–Dicen que se ha escapado –explicó con los ojos anegados de lágrimas– No entiendo… Shinji es un buen niño, él no haría eso… ¡Oh por dios, tengo que ir a buscarlo! No sabe cruzar la calle solo y tampoco sabe cómo llegar a casa.

–Sakura cálmate –dije con tono conciliador al ver lo alterada que se encontraba– Meiling y yo te ayudaremos a buscarlo ¿si? Empezaremos por las zonas cercanas al colegio. Te aseguro que lo encontraremos en un santiamén.

Meiling cogió todas nuestras cosas y dejó un par de billetes grandes sobre la mesa. Salimos rápidamente del lugar y nos subimos en el coche que nos estaba esperando.

Revisamos cada parque cercano, incluso registramos el colegio por si se hubiera escondido en algún lugar, pero no había rastro de Shinji por ninguna parte. Comenzaba a oscurecer y con cada minuto que pasaba mi prima se derrumbaba cada vez más y el miedo se apoderaba de las tres.

El personal del colegio también se había unido a la búsqueda, nadie entendía por qué un niño tan bien portado como Shinji escaparía del recinto, sin embargo todos teníamos nuestras mentes puestas en encontrarlo. Ya nos encargaríamos de los detalles y las demandas correspondientes luego.

Cerca de las once de la noche, el móvil de Sakura sonó nuevamente, esta vez lo cogí yo porque las manos le temblaban tan salvajemente que era incapaz de coger nada sin que se le cayera.

–¿Quién era? –Preguntó Meiling con impaciencia en cuanto terminé de hablar. Les sonreí.

–Era de la estación de policía. Dicen que alguien encontró a Shinji merodeando cerca del zoológico y al verlo solo lo llevaron a la estación…

Sakura me miró con los ojos cristalinos tan abiertos como podía.

–¿Es… es cierto? –preguntó aún con incredulidad.

–Sí. Shinji está bien, Sakura. Vamos a por él.

Corrimos nuevamente en dirección al coche. El chofer condujo tan rápido cómo podía y Sakura que temblaba de pies a cabeza no paraba de morderse las uñas.

Nada más estacionarnos, mi prima se bajó y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la estación.

–¡Mami! –gimió Shinji mientras hipaba. Su carita roja y sus ojos hinchados indicaban que llevaba un rato llorando. Sakura lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó fuerte. Le murmuró un par de cosas que no alcance a entender mientras lloraba descontroladamente.

Sonreí al ver el conmovedor reencuentro. Volteé esperando compartir el alivio con Meiling pero su cara estaba tan pálida que me sentí confundida por un momento. Miré en la dirección en que ella miraba y sentí como toda la sangre del cuerpo se me iba también a los pies.

Allí, de pie junto al policía estaba nada más y nada menos que Syaoran Li. Lucía tan descolocado que parecía no ser capaz de cerrar la boca por la sorpresa.

–¿Sa… Sakura? –preguntó él como si intentara convencerse de que estaba equivocado y la había confundido.

Sakura que aún tenía a Shinji en brazos se volteó hacia él y juro que casi pude escuchar su corazón latiendo desbocadamente.

–Él es el señor que me encontró, mami –le dijo inocentemente Shinji.

–¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando aquí? –Preguntó Syaoran con la mandíbula desencajada.

Definitivamente Sakura estaba en serios problemas.

 **Notas de la autora:** primero que todo me disculpo por el retraso con el capítulo. La verdad es que han sido unas semanas devastadoras y no me encuentro de mucho ánimo para escribir, por lo mismo he decidido actualizar jueves por medio, espero no les moleste mucho el cambio pero será hasta que las cosas estén más tranquilas por acá y pueda ordenar algo del caos que tengo en mi vida en este momento.

Con respecto al capítulo espero que les haya gustado que cambiara de narrador, personalmente me gusta bastante el personaje de Tomoyo y me emocionaba meter a Meiling en todo esto… y bueno, ahora es Sakura quien está en problemas. Habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites, en serio me suben mucho el ánimo.

Hasta la próxima.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

 _Sakura_

–Syaoran será mejor que te calmes –pidió Meiling cogiéndolo del brazo. Él se deshizo bruscamente del agarre.

–¿Por qué éste niño te dice _mami_ , Sakura? –me preguntó él con sus ojos ámbar fijos en los míos. Yo esquivé su mirada, no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

No podía creer que luego de seis años en secreto la verdad por fin fuera revelada de esta forma tan… _rara_. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme horrores, sentía la garganta seca y una urgente necesidad de salir corriendo de allí.

Me mordí el labio con indecisión. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? _"es tu hijo, nunca tuve oportunidad de decírtelo porque como estabas encamándote con Amy no me hablabas ni nada"._

–Todo tiene una explicación, Li. Pero ésta es una conversación de a dos y no creo que sea el mejor lugar para tenerla –intervino Tomoyo mirando de reojo a Shinji para hacerle entender que no era lo más sano que él escuchara todo.

–Le digo mami porque es mi mami ¿Verdad que sí mami? –dijo mi hijo desde mis brazos frunciendo el ceño. ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo se supone que iba a salir de ésta cuando los dos son evidentemente iguales?

–Claro que sí, cariño –dije yo besándole la frente. Él me sonrió ampliamente. Había llegado el momento de decidir–Tomoyo, Meiling ¿pueden llevar a Shinji a casa por favor? Yo las alcanzo luego –pedí a mis amigas que me miraban con preocupación pero que de todas formas aceptaron mi petición– Y tú jovencito no creas que te has librado de esta. Ya conversaremos cuando llegue a casa.

Dimos las declaraciones necesarias al policía que tomó todos nuestros datos, y luego salimos en dirección al pequeño parque que se encontraba frente a la estación. Nos detuvimos en la mitad de un puente curvo que atravesaba un riachuelo.

–¿Me vas a decir qué es exactamente lo que vi? –me preguntó con seriedad.

Me sentía completamente atrapada, sabía que mentir en realidad no era una opción válida. Podía decir que era adoptado, pero bastaba una prueba de paternidad para desmentirlo.

Me apoyé en la baranda de madera y miré hacia arriba. El cielo estaba despejado y había luna llena, había sido una noche como esta la noche en que Shinji llegó a este mundo.

Recuerdo a la perfección su llanto agudo y su roja pero perfecta carita, las manitos tan pequeñas que con suerte podían cerrarse alrededor de mi dedo índice. En ese momento me había dado cuenta de que ese niño se había convertido en todo, en el centro de mi universo. Shinji era lo más importante en mi vida y lo que más temía era perderlo, pero ver allí a Syaoran de pie frente a mí con una mirada cargada de una mezcla entre desesperación y esperanza, movió algo en mí.

–Shinji es mi hijo, Syaoran –declaré. El no me despegaba la vista de encima como pidiéndome que continuara. Cerré los ojos y exhalé un gran suspiro– Y también tu hijo.

Abrió la boca y la movió como intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero al no hacerlo se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a pasearse frenéticamente. A ratos me miraba fijamente para luego continuar en movimiento con la vista pegada al suelo.

Me mordí tan fuerte el labio inferior que comenzó a sangrar. Nunca tuve presupuestado contarle la verdad por lo que no había tenido oportunidad de imaginar su reacción.

–¿Me estás diciendo que todos estos años lo has ocultado de mí? ¿De su padre? –dijo de repente con los ojos cargados de angustia. Sólo había visto esa mirada una vez en toda mi vida… fue el día en que le informaron de la muerte de su madre. El corazón se me encogió y sentí que era tan pequeñito como una lenteja, Syaoran estaba sufriendo de verdad.

–Yo… –las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta. Eran tantas las cosas pendientes que teníamos por decir que parecía imposible encontrar por dónde empezar.

La noticia de mi embarazo había despertado en mí las más maravillosas ilusiones de cómo sería formar una familia con Syaoran. Nos imaginaba pasando noches en vela intentando encontrarle un nombre que a ambos nos gustara, comprándole la ropa que usaría en el hospital, su cuna y sus primeros zapatitos, pero todo eso tuve que hacerlo sola.

Siempre tuve a mi mejor amiga a mi lado, pero de todas formas extrañaba al hombre con quien se suponía que debería estar compartiendo mi felicidad… _nuestra_ felicidad. Poco sabía yo en ese entonces que todas mis ilusiones no eran más que eso.

–¡Nunca me dijiste que estabas embarazada, Sakura! ¿Cuándo te enteraste? ¿Fue antes o después de que me fuera a Estados Unidos?

–Después –respondí con un hilo de voz. Sentía las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos y luchaba por no dejarlas salir– Quise esperar a que llegaras a Japón para darte la sorpresa, pero comenzaste a tardar mucho.

–¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste por teléfono? –cuestionó con algo de enfado.

–¿En cual de las tres llamadas de un minuto que hiciste en esos últimos cuatro meses? –dije con amargura. Era hora de decir todo lo que me había guardado todos estos años. Él se quedó en silencio– Porque supongo que recuerdas que ni siquiera me preguntabas como estaba ¿no? Sólo llamabas para decir que los negocios te estaban tomando más tiempo del esperado, que estabas ocupado y que no podías quedarte mucho rato al teléfono… al principio entendía que estuvieras ocupado, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo no te imaginas lo mucho que te necesité. Nuestro hijo crecía en mi barriga y tú tenías tan poco tiempo que no encontraba oportunidad de darte la noticia. ¿Crees que para mí fue fácil todo? ¿Que no me dolía cada vez que el doctor me preguntaba por el padre en las ecografías? ¿Que no me sentí completamente sola y abandonada el día del parto? ¿De veras eres capaz de pensar que no te conté del embarazo _porque no quise_? Para tu información Syaoran, era lo que más quería en el mundo. Quería ver tu cara cuando lo hiciera o al menos escuchar si estabas emocionado… pero no, crié los dos primeros años a Shinji completamente sola, y el día en que llegaste a Japón supe que tenías a otra mujer de la peor forma, ¡Porque ni siquiera tuviste el coraje de decírmelo a la cara!

–Si me hubiese enterado antes yo…

–¿Tú qué? –interrumpí con brusquedad– Ya me habías olvidado de todas formas. No me amabas, y eso no iba a cambiar sólo porque estuviera embarazada, tenías a alguien más, una mujer mucho más bonita que yo ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Ir a tu casa para presentarte a tú hijo frente a tu nueva adquisición? ¿Para qué?

–Te equivocas, Sakura –aseguró con tristeza– Yo si te amaba…

–Tú no me amabas –rebatí yo. Sentía el corazón hecho añicos una vez más y las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar sin control de mis ojos– si lo hubieses hecho no me habrías abandonado como lo hiciste Syaoran. ¡No tienes idea de lo que sentí! El miedo, la tristeza, la desolación… ¡No tienes idea y no tienes derecho a recriminarme el que no te haya dicho nada!

Lloraba descontroladamente, las sacudidas de mi cuerpo fueron detenidas de repente por su abrazo, pero el familiar aroma de su perfume y su calidez no fueron suficientes para calmarme. Había sido demasiado tiempo en las sombras en completo silencio.

–Perdóname –lo escuché decir a la vez que apoyaba su mentón sobre mi cabeza. Su voz quebrada lo delataba– Perdóname por todo el daño que te hice. Por no haber estado ahí para ustedes… soy un cretino.

No dije nada. Aún no me sentía preparada para perdonarlo del todo, a pesar de los años el daño se mantenía y sentía que aquella cicatriz no cerraría nunca.

–Quiero conocerlo –dijo apartándose suavemente para verme a los ojos– Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con él.

Lo miré con temor. Él pareció comprender mi miedo.

–No pretendo quitártelo si es lo que piensas –aseguró– Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero por favor no me quites la oportunidad de formar parte de su vida.

Los imaginé juntos, como solía hacer cuando estaba embarazada. Shinji solía preguntarme por su papá, pero yo siempre le decía que se había ido a vivir a un país muy lejano… estaba segura de que le encantaría tener la oportunidad de conocerlo.

–Está bien pero habrá condiciones –dije con firmeza. El asintió automáticamente– Primero tendrás que esperar a que se lo diga, y necesitaré algo de tiempo… un par de días –agregué rápidamente al ver su cara de decepción– Además no me importa si luego de nuestro divorcio te casas con Amy, pero no la quiero cerca de Shinji. No confío en ella.

Me miró fijamente durante algunos segundos, como si quisiera decir algo y no se atreviera. Luego suspiró y asintió.

–Si eso es lo que quieres, Sakura yo accedo.

No dije nada por si se decidía a hablar y soltar lo que fuera que se estuviera aguantando.

–Se parece más a ti que a mí –solté con un suspiro luego de algunos minutos. Deseaba romper de alguna forma el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos. Él me miró con una sonrisa nostálgica.

–Tiene tus ojos –dijo– Cuando lo encontré merodeando solo por el parque sus ojos me recordaron automáticamente a los tuyos… Es mi verde favorito.

Mi corazón se aceleró por un momento. La última vez que me había dicho eso aún estábamos viviendo juntos, con la ilusión de un futuro próspero y lleno de amor.

Era verdad, Shinji tenía el color de mis ojos, pero su mirada era exactamente igual a la de su padre.

–Heredó tu pelo –dije sin pensarlo mucho– No sabes el trabajo que me da cuando intento peinarlo… haga lo que haga siempre vuelve a estar como antes.

–¿Cómo es? –me preguntó mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla del puente mirando hacia el riachuelo.

–Testarudo –dije esbozando una sonrisa tímida. Miré nuevamente a la luna– Pero es un buen niño. Es algo tímido pero se preocupa mucho por los demás, es responsable y amable… como tú.

–Antes de conocerte yo no había hablado con nadie más además de mi familia. No me gustaba la gente, desconfiaba de todos y no tengo recuerdos de momentos especialmente felices antes de eso… es por eso que estoy seguro de que has sido una muy buena madre, después de todo lograste cambiarme a solo unas semanas de conocernos –dijo. Luego se volteó y miró también hacia el cielo– A veces, en momentos como estos, me gustaría poder retroceder el tiempo.

–Muchas veces lo pensé, ¿sabes? –confesé. Él me miró fijamente provocando que mis mejillas comenzaran a arder– Pero llegué a la conclusión de que aunque el presente no sea como me lo esperaba hace años atrás, está bien así como está… después de todo las cosas podrían resultar incluso peores si tuviéramos el poder de cambiar las decisiones que hemos tomado… Como en El Efecto Mariposa.

Durante todos estos años me había preguntado una y otra vez si las cosas habrían sido distintas de haberlo acompañado en su viaje, o si al menos hubiese sido más insistente al intentar contactarlo en su hotel… Pero dicen que el amor llega cuando tiene que llegar, y tal vez Syaoran se hubiese enamorado de Amy de todas formas.

–Pero bueno –dije interrumpiendo a propósito mis pensamientos– Es tarde y aún tengo una conversación pendiente con Shinji. Es primera vez que se escapa y quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó exactamente, así que será mejor que me vaya.

–Te voy a dejar –dijo incorporándose y sacando las llaves de su coche del bolsillo del pantalón.

–No es necesario –aseguré con rapidez, y luego agregué una pequeña mentira– Tengo mi coche estacionado cerca.

Me sentía demasiado cansada y susceptible como para compartir un lugar pequeño y cerrado con Syaoran.

–¿Segura? –preguntó con preocupación– es tarde para que andes sola.

–El gas pimienta siempre me acompaña –dije sonriente mientras apuntaba a mi bolso. Él me miraba como si no se terminara de tragar mi mentira– Estaré bien, en serio.

–Bueno –suspiró– Hasta mañana entonces.

–Hasta mañana –me despedí y comencé a caminar en dirección a la calle principal por donde pasaban los taxis.

–Sakura –llamó mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia donde yo estaba.

–¿Sí?

–Que descanses –dijo en cuanto me alcanzó y acto seguido se inclinó y besó mi frente.

No exagero al decir que me quedé congelada y sin respiración por algunos minutos. Para cuando reaccioné, sólo podía ver su espalda alejándose de mí.

Había olvidado por completo cuánto echaba de menos esos besos en la frente… ¿Por qué me los tuvo que recordar?

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola! Como están? Yo estoy muy contenta porque la historia tiene muchos favs y follows! Muchas gracias por seguirla!

Les cuento que este capítulo hasta ahora es mi favorito, el noveno lo tengo casi terminado así que en dos semanas más actualizo otra vez.

¿Qué piensan de la conversación entre Sakura y Syaoran? ¿Se sorprendieron al ver que Sakura se lo confesaba todo? Bueno la verdad es que eso es algo que cambié del original, ya que el papel de tonto no le viene a Syaoran y lo del test de embarazo falsificado simplemente no me hacía sentido, me parecía mucho mejor que Sakura tuviera la oportunidad de sincerarse y hacerle ver todo lo que tuvo que pasar ella sola. ¡Ahora sólo queda ver qué pasará con Shinji!

Y bueno mil gracias por todo nuevamente. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Kitty.e


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

 _Syaoran_

Llevaba rato intentando buscar la ropa adecuada. Por lo general dejaba que el personal escogiera por mí, pero hoy no, hoy era un día _muy_ especial; Sakura me presentaría a Shinji oficialmente. Me decidí por unos vaqueros sencillos, zapatillas blancas y una sudadera gris, después de todo quería verme simple para que no tuviera miedo de acercarse a mí.

–¿Y ese _outfit_ tan de universitario? –preguntó Amy que acababa de entrar en el vestidor. Sonreía con burla– Ni siquiera sabía que tenías esa ropa.

–Quiero estar cómodo –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

–Conozco una forma en la que estarías mucho _más cómodo_ –dijo ella abrazándome por la espalda y pasando sus manos por mis brazos de forma sugestiva.

–Hoy no, Amy –dije mientras me ponía el único reloj deportivo que tenía. Ella me soltó enseguida y me miró con reproche.

–¿Cómo que no? –preguntó con enfado.

–Tengo que salir.

–¿Y a dónde vas si se puede saber? Porque últimamente desapareces y nadie sabe dónde te has metido…

–Quedé de verme con un cliente –mentí sin mirarla directamente por si me descubría.

–Es Sábado –protestó.

–Sabes que debo estar a disposición del comprador –dije rápidamente– No es primera vez que debo reunirme con uno en fin de semana.

Me miró con sospecha dibujada en sus ojos grises.

–Está bien, Cariño. No te retraso más –dijo luego de algunos segundos en los que parecía encontrarse sumamente contrariada. La observé con desconfianza, era sumamente raro que le diera la razón a alguien más– ¿Podemos hablar cuando llegues de tu reunión?

–¿Sobre qué? –pregunté con curiosidad.

–Ya sabes sobre qué, tontito –dijo usando el tono dulce que no le oía desde que nos conocimos. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de a qué se refería y ella pareció entenderlo, pues agregó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo– sobre la fecha de nuestra boda ¿de qué más podía ser? Tenemos que apresurarnos para organizar todo con calma y…

–Amy –la detuve en seco completamente descolocado, yo no le había propuesto matrimonio ¿o es que tengo lagunas mentales? – Para hablar de matrimonio primero debe haber una propuesta. Además aún no me he divorciado de Sakura.

Ella me miró fijamente. Se notaba a leguas que se esforzaba al máximo por mantener la sonrisa en su cara.

–Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos ¿no crees cariño? Además le he contado a papá que ustedes dos se divorciarán y me pidió que te dijera que esperaba ver pronto un diamante en mi mano –dijo comenzando a pasearse por la habitación principal– También me ha dicho que él puede conseguirte el mejor abogado para que te asegures un corte limpio y justo.

Me mantuve en silencio. La idea del divorcio me parecía aún lejana. Sabía que le había dado mi palabra a Sakura, pero ahora que Shinji había aparecido en mi vida sentía que las cosas no eran lo mismo, que el sentido de todo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, pero eso no era algo que pudiera discutir con Amy, después de todo Sakura me había pedido mantenerlo alejado de ella y yo pretendía cumplir con mi promesa.

–¿Syaoran? –me llamó con preocupación agitando una mano frente a mis ojos. La miré fijamente- ¿Pasa algo?

–No –mentí. Luego con rapidez cogí la cartera y el móvil– Pero debo irme ya o se me hará tarde. Nos vemos –dije, y salí antes de que pudiera responder o replicar algo más.

En el trayecto a la casa que Sakura y yo solíamos compartir mi teléfono sonó a través de los altavoces del coche y en la pantalla pude leer el nombre de Eriol. Fruncí el ceño, rechacé la llamada y puse el móvil en modo avión.

Una de las cosas que más me había molestado al enterarme de la existencia de Shinji era la sensación de que mi mejor amigo me había traicionado. Sabía que tenía sus motivos para no abrir la boca, Tomoyo básicamente lo había amenazado con romper y todo si se le llegaba a salir algo, pero de todas formas me sentía infinitamente solo.

Sí, yo mismo me había encargado de sembrar el odio al romperle el corazón a Sakura, pero pensaba que al menos Eriol entendería todo lo que ese sacrificio conllevaba y lo distinto que habría sido todo si me hubiese enterado antes de que Sakura y yo teníamos un hijo.

–¿Diga? –Preguntó la voz de Chiharu cuando llamé al citófono.

–Soy Syaoran –dije hablando al aparato de metal que se encontraba en el muro de piedra que protegía la entrada.

–¡Señor Li, le abro en seguida! –exclamó con prisa y tal como había dicho el portón de entrada de vehículos comenzó a abrirse. Subí nuevamente al Porsche y conduje hasta estacionarme junto al pequeño escarabajo de Sakura.

Entré a la casa con los nervios a flor de piel. Ahora que sabía que un pequeño yo correteaba por estos pasillos todo se veía diferente.

–Bienvenido, señor –dijo la ama de llaves que yo mismo había contratado para el cuidado de Sakura– ¿Se encuentra mejor?

¿Mejor? Hice memoria y caí en cuenta de que había sido ella quien me recibió cuando me desangraba. Sonreí levemente.

–Sí, gracias –dije, y luego miré en todas direcciones buscándolos.

–La señora y el señorito se encuentran tomando sol, si gusta les aviso que llegó –ofreció con amabilidad.

–No, gracias. Iré a buscarlos yo mismo –dije comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina donde se encontraba la puerta que daba al patio. Allí bajo la sombra de un alerce se encontraba Shinji tendido en una reposera, y un poco más allá estaba Sakura.

Me quedé viéndola hipnotizado. Los rayos del sol caían sobre los trozos de piel que el traje de baño dejaba al descubierto. Su figura seguía siendo igual de menuda y proporcionada que siempre, por lo que fue inevitable recordar que antes mis manos podían recorrerla a su antojo.

Aparté el pensamiento de mi mente y carraspeé para llamar su atención.

–¡Syaoran! –exclamó sorprendida poniéndose de pie para cubrirse rápidamente con un albornoz. Shinji me observaba fijamente desde su lugar– ¡Creí que no llegarías hasta dentro de una hora!

–Lo siento –me disculpé– Salí en cuanto estuve listo y no miré la hora.

–Oh, no pasa nada –aseguró acercándose hasta mí– es sólo que nos gusta reposar junto a la piscina para aprovechar el verano, pero si hubiese sabido que llegabas antes te habríamos esperado con ropa _más adecuada_ –se excusó apresuradamente con las mejillas sonrojadas. Luego volteó la cabeza hacia Shinji que no nos despegaba los ojos de encima– Shinji, cariño, acércate.

El niño era la mezcla perfecta entre Sakura y yo, el ceño fruncido me recordaba al mío propio, sin embargo la viveza de sus ojos podía sólo haberla heredado de su madre. Dejó a un lado el cómic que leía y se acercó lentamente hacia donde estábamos. A una distancia prudente saludó haciendo una reverencia.

Comprendía a la perfección lo incómodo que se debía sentir, yo mismo no sabía exactamente qué hacer ni qué decir.

–Hola –dije sonriéndole con calidez. Estaba feliz de poder conocerlo, feliz de que existiera… deseaba que llegara el momento en que pudiera decírselo, pues ahora era demasiado pronto.

–Hola –respondió el mirándome de pies a cabeza. Sin duda la desconfianza la llevaba en los genes.

–¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo van las vacaciones?

–Normal –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, Sakura se agachó para quedar a su altura.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? –Preguntó con dulzura mientras le acomodaba el rebelde cabello castaño. Él asintió sin despegarme la vista. Ella lo besó en la cabeza y volvió a ponerse de pie– Bien, ya que ustedes dos necesitan conocerse con Chiharu hemos horneado un delicioso… ¡Pastel de chocolate!

–¿De veras? –preguntó Shinji con los ojos brillando, y al ver que Sakura asintió exclamó entusiasmado– ¡Yo quiero el trozo más grande!

–¡Por supuesto! Ve a la cocina y dile a Chiharu que lo reparta, tomaremos el té aquí afuera –ordenó Sakura y él entró velozmente a la casa. Una vez que no estuvo, me sonrió y posó una de sus pequeñas manos en mi hombro– Tranquilo. Shinji suele ser tímido cuando conoce a alguien y bueno… dada la circunstancia es posible que necesites un poco de tiempo para que confíe en ti.

–Lo sé –dije suspirando– No se muy bien cómo debería comportarme, sólo espero que nos llevemos bien.

–Eres su padre, ¡Por supuesto que se llevaran bien una vez que pasen tiempo juntos!

–Gracias, Sakura –dije con sinceridad justo en el momento en que Shinji y Chiharu aparecían con una bandeja cargada de platos con pastel.

–Bien, ahora vamos a atacar ese delicioso pastel de chocolate con más chocolate ¡Te aseguro que luego de eso estarán los dos del mejor humor del mundo!

Sonreí. Era verdad. Comer chocolate siempre me hacía sentir mejor, eso y las palabras de aliento de Sakura solían ser la receta perfecta para superar cualquier cosa, ahora que acababa de recordarlo no entendía cómo pude sobrevivir todos estos años.

¿Sería capaz de decirle la verdad algún día? ¿O sería mejor para _todos_ seguir con la farsa?

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó ella mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de torta manchando su labio con la cobertura de chocolate. Reprimí el impulso de limpiarlo.

–Sí –dije probando de mi trozo– Está muy bueno.

–Chiharu me ha enseñado a cocinar –contó alegremente.

–Mi mamá hace los mejores dulces de chocolate del mundo –intervino Shinji inesperadamente.

–Vaya, cuando yo vivía aquí solía quemar todo lo que tocaba –bromeé yo.

–¡Syaoran! –exclamó ella abochornada. Shinji sonrió.

–¿Cómo era mi mamá antes? –preguntó entre bocado y bocado.

–Conocí a tu madre cuando tenía más o menos tu edad. En ese entonces pensaba que era muy rara, sonriéndole a todo el mundo todo el tiempo…

–Aún es así –interrumpió– Aunque a veces se pone triste y cree que no me doy cuenta.

Otra vez el sentimiento de culpa crecía desde mi interior como la mala hierba.

–Por supuesto que a veces me pongo triste –se defendió azorada Sakura– Como ese día en que escapaste del colegio y luego no me quisiste contar qué sucedió.

Shinji me miró desafiante, como si me retara a atreverme a contarle a su madre lo que había pasado.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Acababa de terminar un agotador día de trabajo, ahora que Meiling había llegado de Hong Kong se encargaría de tenerme sin secretaria algunos días, ella y Sakura se habían hecho muy buenas amigas a pesar de que en un principio mi prima no la soportaba._

 _Caminaba por un parque cercano a la oficina cuando escuché un llanto tan bajito que de no haber estado todo en silencio habría pasado desapercibido. El sonido me guió hasta un árbol, pero no veía a nadie cerca, así que miré hacia arriba y me encontré con un niño pequeño sentado en una de las ramas._

– _Hola –saludé sonriendo. Él sacó las manos de su cara y me miró con sus ojos llorosos, me sorprendió inmediatamente el color que tenían– ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _Él asintió un poco inseguro._

– _¿Seguro? –insistí yo– ¿Dónde están tus padres? –pregunté, e inmediatamente se echó a llorar– Lo siento, no llores ¿sí? –dije comenzando a desesperarme. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer en estas situaciones, así que busqué en mis bolsillos y encontré una barra de chocolate– Mira, por qué no mejor bajas del árbol y compartimos esto –sugerí agitando la barrita en el aire. Él me miró con desconfianza y luego de algunos segundos en los que parecía indeciso, bajó del árbol y nos sentamos en un banco._

 _Por su aspecto parecía tener unos seis años. Llevaba el uniforme de la primaria Tomoeda y una placa con el nombre de Shinji._

– _¿Te llamas Shinji? –pregunté y él asintió lentamente. Le pasé el chocolate y se lo devoró nada más tomarlo. Sonreí sintiendo lástima, de seguro llevaba rato con hambre– Yo me llamo Syaoran._

– _Mi mamá se enfadará cuando se entere de que acepté comida de un desconocido… –dijo con pesar. Suspiré de alivio, al menos ya sabía que tenía una madre que se preocupaba por él._

– _¿Y qué hacías en ese árbol? –pregunté tanteando el terreno._

– _Me escapé del colegio y me perdí –confesó mirando al piso con arrepentimiento._

– _¿Puedo saber por qué escapaste? –pregunté con suavidad para que no sonara a un interrogatorio. Se quedó en silencio absoluto durante algunos segundos y luego me lo contó._

– _Unos niños de mi clase comenzaron a decir que como vivo solo con mi mamá de seguro era débil y cobarde. Dijeron cosas feas de mi mamá y yo le pegué a uno para defenderla, pero entonces todos los otros intentaron pegarme a mí, así que corrí y terminé aquí… –hizo una pausa mientras miraba con tristeza sus zapatos– parece que sí soy un cobarde después de todo._

– _Claro que no lo eres –aseguré rápidamente– Defendiste a tu mamá._

– _Pero escapé cuando me quisieron pegar…_

– _Entonces fuiste inteligente –dije sonriéndole con seguridad– pelear no necesariamente es de valientes, lo que si es de valientes es admitir que no puedes con todos._

– _¿De verdad? -preguntó mirándome con esperanza dibujada en sus ojos verdes._

– _Por supuesto –aseguré yo– Y ahora, ¿te parece que busquemos a tu mamá?_

– _No me sé su número –dijo con tristeza– Lo tengo anotado en una libreta pero con la prisa se me quedó la mochila en el salón._

– _No te preocupes. Allí hay una estación de policía –dije apuntando hacia el frente– Ellos de seguro encontrarán a tu mamá._

– _Muchas gracias –dijo poniéndose de pie para hacer una leve inclinación de agradecimiento. Le sonreí y me puse de pie para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la estación._

Una vez escuché decir que no existen las coincidencias, y parecía ser que encontrar a Shinji era lo inevitable, de no haber sido así no quiero ni imaginar cuánto tiempo más habría vivido ignorando su existencia.

–¿Tú sabes algo? –me preguntó Sakura mirándome con sospecha.

–No –mentí rápidamente. No quería traicionar la incipiente confianza que se había formado ese día, sabía que el motivo de que Shinji escapara era algo que tenía que ser solucionado de algún modo, pero sería yo quien se encargara de ello.

–Fue un error y no lo volveré a hacer –dijo Shinji con tono cansino, como si hubiese repetido la misma frase una y otra vez.

–Shinji, ¿Quién te va a buscar a la escuela? –pregunté para cambiar de tema.

–Ahora que mamá trabaja a veces va Chiharu y a veces tía Tomoyo.

–¿Qué te parecería si yo pasara por ti algún día? –propuse. Aquello era parte de mi plan para remediar la situación de mi hijo con sus compañeros.

–Mami dice que eres un hombre muy ocupado –dijo llevándose otro trozo de tarta a la boca.

–Lo soy, pero siempre tendré tiempo para ti, no lo olvides ¿sí? –dije con seriedad. Él me miro y pude distinguir un pequeño brillo en sus ojos verdes– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices si te voy a buscar el primer día?

–Yo… está bien –accedió finalmente con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sakura, que hasta el momento sólo observaba, sonrió ampliamente y gesticuló un mudo 'gracias'. Le sonreí de regreso, sabía que todo esto de la paternidad no sería nada fácil, especialmente por las circunstancias en que todo se había desarrollado, pero pondría todo de mi parte para que Shinji confiara en mí. Quería ser parte de su vida, ocupar el lugar que me correspondía viéndolo crecer, no quería que fuera una víctima más de mis malas decisiones.

 **Notas de Kitty:** primero que todo mil disculpas por el atraso en la subida del capítulo. He estado con problemas de salud así que no he podido escribir mucho, pero me he puesto muy contenta al leer sus comentarios, ya uqe aunque no los responda les aseguro que los leo todos.

Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva faceta de Syaoran en su intento por ser padre.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
